With or without you
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Kaname pensó estar enamorado de Ichiru todo este tiempo incluso llegó a utilizar a Zero para acercarse al menor pero al final todo su plan se vio afectado cuando se enamoró de Zero. Zero ahora esta destrozado pero Kain lo va a ayudar a salir adelante
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es un nuevo fic espero que les guste  
**

**Notes:  
Zero e Ichiru son hermanos, son humanos y son hijos de Akira Kiryuu y de Shizuka Hiou (ella no es vampiro por el momento), después de un tragico accidente los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron lo gemelos y ahora estan al cuidado de Yagari.**

**Ahora ellos entraron a la Academia Cross, una escuela elite en donde asisten chicos ricos, separada en dos clases: La diurna y la Nocturna esta ultima decide todo acerca de la escuela.**

**Kaname y Shiki son hermanos**

**Capitulo 1  
**

**-Mejores Amigos-**

Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí, fingiendo ser fuerte, desearía tanto tenerte aquí pero tú te has ido, me has abandonado en esta dulce oscuridad cuando mi corazón sigue llamándote a gritos, buscándote como un loco, aferrándome a esos recuerdos cuidándolos como un valioso tesoro, mi tesoro. He tratado de buscarte por todas partes pero al parecer desapareciste dejándome en una completa soledad, mi hermoso ángel a donde habrás partido, te necesito para vivir, necesito escuchar esa dulce risa y poder deleitarme mirando esos hermosos ojos lila que expresan tanta felicidad y amor, la pureza y ternura que tú solamente puedes brindarme, tú solo puedes revivirme, sanar mis heridas.

Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde aquél primer encuentro, aquél día en el que me demostraste que la felicidad existía, porque tú estabas ahí, me enseñaste todo lo que quería saber, simplemente con esa tierna sonrisa y ahora no sé qué hacer me duele pensar en que tal vez podríamos estar juntos, pero no sé ni siquiera cuál es tu nombre, solo conservo este dije de una hermosa violeta, aquella que me recuerda tanto el color de tus ojos, no tienes idea de cuánto te necesito, ahora solo camino en la oscuridad, estamos tan lejos llorando, viviendo simplemente por el simple hecho de reencontrarnos, tratamos de buscar esa bella señal que nos une, pero es un gran camino en busca de esta bella utopía.

"Kaname me permites entrar" Tocaba desde afuera un hermoso rubio de ojos esmeralda, como siempre tenía una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Takuma Ichijou era el nombre del chico y mejor amigo de Kaname Kuran, el noble rubio era vicepresidente de la llamada Clase Nocturna de la muy famosa Academia Cross, está era una escuela elitista, que no aceptaba a cualquier persona, los alumnos de dicha institución debían cumplir ciertos estándares para ser aceptaros además de contar con cierto estatus y sobre todo dinero. La clase nocturna era un grupo de chicos que habían sido aceptados desde su nacimiento además de que sus padres eran personas reconocidas por su gran poder económico. Además de que eran miembros de las familias más poderosas de Japón. También estaba la Clase Diurna que aunque las familias de estos chicos eran ricas eran inferiores ante la Clase Nocturna. Incluso era tal el poder de los miembros de la Clase Nocturna que si algún estudiante de la Clase Diurna hacía algo que molestara a la Nocturna, estos se encargaban de hacer la vida imposible a esa persona.

La Famosa Clase Nocturna era admirada por la Diurna, las chicas tenían un club de fans de sus miembros favoritos, claro que los chicos también idolatraban en secreto a las bellezas de dicha clase. Y es que la clase Nocturna tenía miembros extremadamente bellos, eran todos como modelos de revistas.

Su líder y presidente de amabas clases era Kaname Kuran, un hermoso chico de cabellos castaños y unos enigmáticos ojos chocolate, eran enigmáticos porque dichos ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción ni sentimiento, aunque si te detenías a verlos podías ver la inmensa tristeza, la soledad y el poco brillo en aquellos hermosos ojos.

"Kaname?" Takuma preguntó al no obtener respuesta de su líder y amigo

"Pasa" Anunció Kaname mientras Takuma entraba en la habitación con unos folders en sus manos "Nos ha llegado esto, al parecer hoy ingresan dos nuevos alumnos a la escuela" Takuma le extendió los folders a Kaname y luego se retiró haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Kaname suspiró mientras se dejó caer elegantemente en su silla y comenzó a checar los documentos se sorprendió cuando sus ojos percibieron esa palabra, ese nombre, era todo un sueño o acaso verdad. Su príncipe había regresado otra vez, el destino los estaba juntando nuevamente.

Analizó los documentos una y otra vez, deseando que no fuera un sueño, que fuera realidad, sus ojos de nuevo recuperaban aquel brillo, su corazón latía rápidamente…

Nombre: Ichiru Kiryuu

Raza: Humano

Edad: 15 años

Clase: Diurna

Padre: Kiryuu Akira (fallecido)

Madre: Hiou Shizuka (fallecida)

Hermano: Kiryuu Zero 15 años

Sensei: Yagari Toga

Ichiru Kiryuu, segundo hijo de la respetada familia Kiryuu, segundo heredero de la empresa de La Rosa, sufrió un accidente cuando tenía seis años, la familia Kiryuu viajaba en un jet privado hacia las costas de Francia, el avión se estrelló en el mar y los únicos sobrevivientes fueron él y su hermano mayor Kiryuu Zero. Toga Yagari es el actual tutor del chico al igual que de su hermano.

Idiomas: Habla fluidamente el inglés, español, francés, alemán, chino.

Perfil Psicológico: Después de aquel trágico accidente el joven Kiryuu desarrolló un pavor al agua, creando una fobia, es una persona extremadamente tímida además de que es muy callada, siente la necesidad de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo junto a su hermano mayor.

Nombre: Kiryuu Zero

Raza: Humano

Edad: 15 años

Clase: Diurna

Padre: Kiryuu Akira (fallecido)

Madre: Hiou Shizuka (fallecida)

Hermano: Kiryuu Ichiru 15 años

Sensei: Yagari Toga

Kiryuu Zero es el primer hijo de la familia Kiryuu, el es heredero absoluto de todo el imperio Kiryuu además de ser el mayor accionista de la empresa de La Rosa. Junto a su hermano sobrevivió en aquél accidente, siendo rescatados una semana después de que el avión se hundiera en el mar. Kiryuu Zero fue secuestrado cuando tenía doce años, sus captores planeaban obtener dinero con su secuestro. El chico es muy agresivo y por lo general siempre está al pendiente de su hermano menor.

Idiomas: Habla fluidamente el inglés, español, francés, alemán, italiano, ruso y chino.

Perfil Psicológico: Es un chico muy seguro de sí mismo y no se deja intimidar por nadie, sobreprotector con su hermano menor, el chico ha estudiado en el extranjero estudiando en lugares como París, Londres, Berlín y últimamente ha estado estudiando en Osaka.

Nota: Los hermanos Kiryuu son gemelos y para reconocerlos fácilmente el mayor de los dos se ha tatuado en el cuello el símbolo de su familia.

"Interesante" Dijo Kaname mientras terminaba de leer el documento

"Así que Kiryuu Zero huh, creó que tendré que crear un plan para separar a los gemelos y quedarme con Ichiru" Dijo para sí mientras se terminaba de acomodar su uniforme.

Blanco, era el color de la nieve, el color de la pureza, el color del uniforme de la Clase Nocturna, cada uno de los miembros utilizaban su uniforme de color blanco aunque si así lo deseaban podían portar ropa normal si se llegaban a hartar del uniforme.

Para la clase Diurna sus ídolos Nocturnos parecían como los mismos ángeles, todos vestidos de blanco, dándoles ese aire celestial y perfecto.

Cada uno de los miembros de la clase Nocturna tenía una personalidad diferente, pero ciertamente había nueve chicos que eran los preferidos de la clase Diurna.

Claro que para la clase nocturna esos nueve miembros también solían tener más privilegios y eran respetados por toda la escuela, sus nombres eran: Kuran Kaname, Ichijou Takuma, Kuran Shiki, Hanabusa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain, Soen Ruka, Touya Rima y Toudou (se lo inventé xke no se su apellido) Seiren, estos miembros eran los hijos de los miembros más poderosos de todo Japón, y formaban parte de las familias más poderosas de dicho país.

Mientras se alistaban para tomar clases, las chicas de la clase Diurna estaban preparadas para ver salir a sus ídolos, siempre teniendo en cuenta dejar cierta distancia, pues no estaba permitido que se tuviera algún contacto con algún estudiante nocturno.

Ya era la hora del cambio de clases y las chicas de la clase diurna estaban alineadas esperando que aquellos chicos perfectos salieran, cuando las puertas se abrieron se pudieron observar los gritos ensordedores de las alocadas chicas

"Wild-sempai!" Unas gritaban hacia un apuesto chico de salvajes cabellos color naranja y ojos color miel, el chico era muy alto y de cuerpo musculoso pero sin llegar a tanto.

Junto a él estaba un hermoso rubio de ojos turquesa que estaba sonriente hacia las chicas apuntando con el dedo

"Bang!" Decía mientras cada una de las chicas se desmayaba

"Idol-sempai" Otros gritos de las chicas que no dejaban de mirar a sus dioses.

"Kuran-sempai!" Nuevamente los gritos comenzaban al ver pasar con tal elegancia al guapo presidente de ambas clases.

Detrás de estos seguían tres chicas una de cabellos rubios peinado en dos coletas y unos ojos azul grisáceo, la chica era muy hermosa y además era modelo, junto a ella pasaba con aires de superioridad otra chica de cabellos castaños ondulados, robando suspiros de cada uno de los miembros de la clase Diurna, lástima que ella solo tenía ojos para su líder y amado Kuran Kaname, la chica de mirada seria iba justamente detrás de Kaname, ella tenía una expresión vacía e incluso daba miedo, sus cabellos era morados con tonalidades azuladas.

"Kya es Ichijou-sempai!" Otra vez los gritos de las chicas volvían a resonar mientras un alegre rubio pero de ojitos esmeralda comenzaba a sonrojarse y sonreír amablemente a las chicas, a su lado estaba un chico con expresión aburrida pero unos singulares ojos azules era nada más ni menos que

"Senri-sempai!" El chico era el hermano menor de Kaname, pero al ser modelo había decidido ponerse un nick así que se decidió por Senri y desde ahora todos le decían así, claro excepto por Kaname y Takuma quienes tenían distintas maneras de llamar al menor.

Shiki simplemente ignoró los gritos y siguió caminando aunque estaba algo enojado y por qué no celoso de que esas chicas le gritaran a su Takuma. Bueno al menos en la mente del menor Takuma era suyo y de nadie más, porque en realidad era algo tímido para declararse al mayor.

Después de estos chicos salieron los demás y aunque algunas chicas seguían gritando como locas, no era lo mismo cómo cuando pasaron los miembros anteriores.

La Clase Nocturna entró a su edificio esperando que iniciaran sus respectivas clases, todos los chicos estaban con una mirada perdida y algunos incluso estaban aburridos, pero por el bien de esta academia y del mundo debía seguir con esta farsa.

**_Flashback_**

_"Joven Kuran es momento de que tome sus lecturas" El siempre amable Sensei del chico sangre pura nuevamente llamaba a su alumno para que continuara con sus clases de latín. El chico de 12 años suspiro mientras miraba por el enorme ventanal de su habitación, Kaname estaba cansado, estaba hastiado de tener que comportarse como adulto, lo único que quería era disfrutar de las cosas más simples que había, disfrutar como todo niño una tarde en el parque, jugando con otros chicos o en su caso leyendo. Pero debía cumplir con sus deberes, después de la supuesta muerte de sus padres él era el único heredero al trono sangrepura, Kaname era el príncipe y pronto rey de todos los vampiros, pero por un día quería ser simplemente Kaname._

_Se limitó a asentir mientras tomaba sus libros y caminaba hacía el salón de estudio, ahora vivía con Astato Ichijou y su nieto y amigo de Kaname, Takuma. Aunque el rubio era un gran amigo Kaname se seguía sintiendo solo y triste aunque no lo mostrara, Kaname Kuran era el chico más sólo que pudieran ver. Mientras se dirigía al pequeño salón escuchó unas risitas provenientes de la casa de a lado, Kaname se sorprendió pues tenía entendido que nadie vivía en esa enorme casa pero los gritos confirmaban que alguien estaba habitando la casona y para ser más precisos los nuevos vecinos tenían niños. Suspiró suavemente imaginando como sería su vida si tuviera hermanos, pero por su mala o buena suerte Kaname era hijo único. El chico seguía su camino en silencio, meditando, imaginándose el cómo sería si… Tuvo que detener sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un llanto proveniente de la enorme casa de junto el llanto provenía del jardín trasero de la casa. Sin pensarlo ni siquiera un momento Kaname se introdujo en la casa de junto y se encontró con un pequeño de 7 u 8 años, estaba agachado con sus manitas tapando su rostro, su buen sentido del olfato pudo percatar que el pequeño estaba llorando, y lo corroboró cuando el pequeño levantó su carita para observar con aquél bello e inusual color lila al intruso. El pequeño niño se sorprendió un poco dejando su boquita entreabierta, sus ojos aún estaban llorosos y su nariz estaba roja e irritada por el llanto. Lentamente se pudo de pie y avanzó hacia el hermoso sangre pura, la mirada del pequeño era de confusión y curiosidad, dando pequeños pasitos avanzó hacia el castaño que lo miraba con ternura, pues Kaname encontró realmente bello a ese niño, era un ángel, eso debía de ser, no había otra explicación para semejante belleza, el pequeño de cabellos plateados y enormes ojos lila que mostraban felicidad e irradiaban esa sensación de calidez y de amor, una sensación que Kaname quería sentir de ahora en adelante. Cuándo Kaname terminó de idolatrar a aquella hermosa creatura se percató de que el pequeño estaba parado frente a él. El chiquillo notó la mano de Kaname que tenía un rasguño, y aunque Kaname era un vampiro y no cualquiera si no sangre pura que podía sanar rápidamente sin la necesidad de ser curado, pero por una extraña razón su habilidad de curación no estaba funcionando. El pequeño acercó su delicada y delgada manita a la del menor y colocó gentilmente sus dedos en donde estaba el rasguño._

_"Dolor… dolor… desaparece!" El pequeño dijo con una voz angelical, y repitió las palabras dos veces más, aun conservando aquél hermoso tono angelical._

_Los ojos color chocolate del mayor se abrieron como plato mientras en su cuerpo una serie de sensaciones ante ese tacto, esa suave mano estaba provocando en Kaname sentimientos los cuales nunca ante tuvo mientras aquel pequeño seguía gritando dulcemente para que el dolor desapareciera. Poco después el pequeño le obsequió al mayor una hermosa sonrisa aunque en esos hermosos ojos se podían ver algunas lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Kaname le sonrió al menor mientras corría su mano por la delicada piel del bello ser y con su pulgar limpió las lagrimitas del menor provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa y sus ojos se abrieran completamente mostrando sorpresa. _

_El pequeño niño sonrió mientras comenzó a reír dulcemente, luego tomó en sus manos un juguete de madera, era un carrito que le había regalado su padre, el pequeño niño se sentó junto a Kaname y comenzó a jugar con su carrito arrastrándolo por el pavimento, mientras Kaname miraba con fascinación a aquel bello ser, tan tranquilo y tan feliz, sin ninguna preocupación, tan libre, Kaname quería por una vez en su vida tener esa clase de libertad. _

_"Te gustan los carritos?" Preguntó al pequeño mientras revolvía aquellos suaves cabellos plateados de manera suave y delicada._

_El chiquillo levantó el rostro mostrando esa bella sonrisa y luego movió su pequeña cabeza de arriba hacia abajo indicando que le encantaba. Kaname suspiró y dibujó una tímida sonrisa, el chico de cabellos nunca sonreía pero lo haría para ese pequeño. Kaname no era un chico que mostrara sus emociones a menudo, le estaba prohibido mostrar tal comportamiento, no era bien visto que un sangre pura mostrara alguna emoción en público. Pero con el pequeño allí Kaname sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo de mostrar sentimientos, de poder por una vez en su vida sentirse como un niño normal._

_Mientras los dos chicos jugaban con el carrito otro niño llegó, este tenía los cabellos castaños y sus ojos eran de color gris tendría unos 10 años, era todo un diablillo. Se podía ver en su rostro dibujar una sonrisa traviesa mientras que avanzaba lentamente hacia sus víctimas._

_Cuando llegó a sus presas se pudo frente a ellas y tomó el carrito de madera_

_"Kiryuu-kun dame este carrito" Dijo el chico con una voz demandante pero con una linda sonrisa_

_"N-o no puedo" Dijo tímidamente el menor mientras Kaname arqueaba una ceja, definitivamente no le gustaba que ese niño llegara y le ordenara a su pequeño. Y si su pequeño porqué desde este momento ese lindo niño de ojos lila pasaba a ser de Kaname, so de él._

_"No sabes que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero! A mí nadie me dice que no Ichiru" Dijo el chico de ojos grises y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí con el carrito en manos_

_"Espera!" Gritó el pequeño mientras seguía al otro niño_

_El niño comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta que tropezó tirando en la calle el pequeño juguete y justo en ese momento pasó un carro destrozando en pequeños trozos el valioso juguete. Kaname que miraba desde lejos se percató del pequeño accidente mientras que su niño se quedó pasmado viendo en cámara lenta como destruían aquel juguete. Sus ojitos se empezaban a humedecer nuevamente mientras el otro niño continuaba en el piso mirando los pequeños trozos de madera._

_Lentamente Ichiru, si ese era su nombre Ichiru Kiryuu se acercó a lo que quedaba de su carrito y se hincó mientras unos pequeños sollozos acompañados de lágrimas inundaban su hermoso rostro. Detrás del chico de ojos grises estaba un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos azules, en su ojo izquierdo (no se si es del lado izquierdo) tenía un parche _

_"Ese juguete era un regalo hecho por el mismo Akira Kiryuu" Dijo el hombre conocido como Yagari Toga, Sensei y tutor de los gemelos Kiryuu._

_Suspirando el muchacho de ojos grises se pudo de pie y jaló al peque de ojitos tristes diciéndole que se calmara que solo era un juguete._

_Kaname suspiró y tomó los pedazos rotos de aquel carrito con mucho cuidado, luego se puso de pie y caminó de nuevo hacia el jardín de su casa para regresar a sus lecciones._

_"Ichiru" Pronunció el nombre con tanta devoción, un nombre que no olvidaría nunca, incluso aunque pasaran mil años y ya no pudiera encontrar a aquel bello ser, ese bello rostro nunca se borraría, formaría parte de sus más valiosos recuerdo. Ichiru era el nombre del niño que le había podido quitar solo por unos minutos aquella tristeza y soledad. Ichiru era el niño a quien desearía poseer y clamarlo como suyo. Ichiru era el ser más bello sobre la tierra._

_O al menos eso pensaba el joven Kaname Kuran_

**_Al día siguiente _**

"Muy bien qué bueno que están aquí y como han crecido miren nada más se han puesto tan lindos" Una voz chillona y una risita se escuchaban en la oficina del director Kaien Cross

Dos pares de ojos miraban uno con timidez y miedo mientras que el otro con enojó y desesperación "Ya mejor diganos en donde demonios están nuestros dormitorios!" El mayor de los chicos, solo por unos segundos antes de haber nacido le preguntaba o mejor dicho gritaba al director que estaba de un lugar a otro dando brincos como niño pequeño.

"Ha si bueno sus dormitorios son en el edificio del Sol, mis queridos Kiryuu van a compartir habitación, no les importa verdad?" Preguntó Cross ya un poco más calmado aunque seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no es porqué los gemelos fueran muy lindos, la razón era porque el Sensei de los muchachos iba a estar en la Academia dando clases como nuevo profesor de Ética.

"Claro que no ahora con su permiso" Dijo el mayor de los gemelos mientras jalaba bruscamente a su hermano fuera de la oficina principal y ambos iban para sus dormitorios.

Caminaron por la escuela hasta toparse con los dichosos dormitorios del Sol, pero los gritos de unas chicas hicieron que saltaran ya que esas chicas eran bastante ruidosas. Zero quién era el gemelo mayor puso los ojos en blanco y bufó mientras tomaba del brazo a su pequeño hermano. Algunos de los chicos que estaban ahí, aparentando ver a las chicas de la clase nocturna aunque en realidad lo que querían ver era las bellezas de hombres que eran los miembros de la clase nocturna. Pero de pronto uno de los chicos que estaba mirando hacia el rubio de ojos turquesa conocido como Aidou giró para encontrarse con un adorable chico que se escondía detrás de su hermano. Al parecer eran gemelos pero no había duda de que el menor y un poco más bajo de estatura era bellísimo, su rostro perfectamente cuidado y su piel muy blanca, esos cabellos plateados peinados en una pequeña cola de caballo amarrado con un listón de color rojo y un pequeño cascabel que sonaba cada vez que el pequeño movía su cabeza.

"Miren!" Gritó una de las chicas que había visto también a esos dos gemelos

"Kya! Son nuevos estudiantes y son de la clase Diurna" Las chicas se emocionaron al saber que había nuevos estudiantes pero al escuchar que eran de la clase Diurna se desanimaron hasta que

"Parecen modelos!" Otra chica gritó atrayendo la atención de todos hacia ciertos chicos de cabellos plateados y un color de ojos único

"Kawaii son gemelos y son de la clase Diurna!" Todas las chicas gritaron al unisón mientras miraban y algunas devoraban con la mirada a los nuevos alumnos. Y es que los dos chicos realmente eran hermosos, Ichiru era realmente una belleza, con esa piel tan cuidada y blanca, su complexión delgada y daba una apariencia femenina, tenía sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y su mirada asustadisa, era todo un uke, pensaron algunos de los chicos que miraban cínicamente y con lujuría al pequeño. Mientras que Zero tenía una apariencia ruda, su cabello plateado lucía rebelde y lograba acomodarse perfectamente, esos ojos lila mostrando algo de enojo y frunciendo en ceño, su estatura era un poco más alta y se podía ver que su cuerpo era más fuerte con algo de musculo, era realmente sexy aunque todos volvían a ver a Ichiru porque realmente era el ser más perfecto y angelical que hubieran visto.

Incluso la Clase Nocturna se había parado para ver porqué la otra clase armaba tanto alboroto y cuando descubrieron a ese para se sorprendieron de la belleza que poseían, en especial el menor que era toda una belleza, la perfección en vivo. Todos pensaban eso, incluso Kaname que después de tanto tiempo volvía ver a su pequeño, realmente se veía tan hermoso, y Kaname haría lo que fuera para tenerlo y poseerlo, su mirada después se centró en el hermano se su pequeño, el mayor estaba tomando la mano del menor, cosa que disgustó al sangre pura pues nadie tocaba a lo que era suyo. Definitivamente Kaname haría cualquier cosa para tener a Ichiru, empezando por deshacerse de aquel estorbo o mejor dicho hermano mayor de Ichiru.

"Pero que chico tan lindo" Dijeron algunos miembros de la clase diurna dirigiéndose hacia Ichiru

"Deja a mi hermano en paz pervertido!" Gritó Zero mandando una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera y empujando a esos pervertidos lejos de su pequeño hermano

Kaname sonrió en sus adentros porque su expresión parecía igual _"Creo que ya encontré tu lugar en mi juego de ajedrez, serás el protector de mi príncipe" _pensó Kaname mientras miraba hacia el mayor de los gemelos, definitivamente era mejor tener de su lado al mayor de los Kiryuu, de esa forma podría proteger a Ichiru de aquellos chicos que claro está castigaría por molestar a su niño.

Eventualmente después de conseguir a su amado niño, desecharía al mayor y podría disfrutar su vida con aquel hermoso ángel. Pero la vida siempre tiene planes distintos a los que se tienen y el error que estaba a punto de cometer aquél sangre pura lo haría arrepentirse por el resto de su vida. No es bueno jugar con las personas, ni mucho menos utilizarlas a su beneficio, esto es algo que el sangre pura aprendería y desearía nunca haber cometido, un crimen tan cruel que ni con la muerte le sería perdonado.

"Kaname-sama continuamos?" Preguntó con timidez Aidou, uno de los más fieles seguidores y amigos del sangre pura.

Kaname no respondió, simplemente se limitó caminar ignorando las palabras del chico, y aunque fue muy rudo de su parte, Aidou comprendía que el sangre pura no debía ser cuestionado ni mucho menos reclamarle algo. Takuma sonrió y siguió a su amigo pero sus ojos captaron los hermosos y tímidos lilas que también lo veían a él con dulzura.

Esa mirada que haría que cayera en la más bella traición, que ocasionara un problema y rompiera una amistad, pero también esa mirada que expresaría ese hermoso sentimiento que estaba a punto de formarse.

Takuma era el mejor amigo de Kaname, su mano derecha, leal y siempre apoyando las decisiones del mayor pero esta vez no podría estar de acuerdo, no era posible. Claro está que el rubio siempre estaría con Kaname apoyándolo y ayudándolo, al igual que Aidou y que Kain, los tres chicos estaban ahí para apoyar a Kaname, ya que los cuatro chicos formaban el más selecto grupo, se conocían desde la infancia y claro está, permanecerían juntos por varios años.

Por su parte Kain no pudo evitar mirar a aquel chico con una mirada desafiante, le había parecido interesante, definitivamente haría todo lo posible para acercarse al chico, pues aunque no sabía nombrar todavía eso que empezaba a sentir sabía que le atraía el mayor de los gemelos incluso si no se diera nada especial le gustaría tener una amistad con aquel chico. Porque ese es el privilegio de un amigo, estar cerca de la persona que amas para cuidarla y protegerla, incluso si tus sentimientos no son correspondidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con este fic, lamentablemente los otros no se para cuando los actualizaré porque mi mente anda amm no se, no me siento demasiado inspirada además de que mis fics como que no son mucho de su agrado solo de los que los leen hehe gracias por leerlos. Espero que les guste el capi cortito lo se pero no estaba con mucha inspiración y mi garganta y cabeza me dolían ya se no es pretexto pero bueno espero les guste el capi

ben4kevin: Hey thanks for your review hehe yeah well Kaname is an idiot fallen for Ichiru when the one he really loved was Zerorin u.u I hope you like this chapter and abput my other fics hmm I'm still looking for a beta but seems no one is aviable *sighs* but I will update them soon I have the next chapter of Delicious and My guardian :] just need a beta

solcithooh: holap! bueno actualize el capi como vez medio me inspire pero aún sigo amm no se hehe espero te guste el capi y odia a kaname jajajaja no es cierto creo que en este capi vaas a amar a Taku bueno ya se que lo amas pero creo que lo amaras mas. Ammm ahh si jajaja ya lei eso de kaname hermano de shiki lol no me di cuenta de que había escrito primero que kaname era hijo único bueno te dire un secretin se supone que Kaname no sabía de la existencia de Shiki porque es el hijo de Haruka y Rido ^^ hehe mi mente pervertida y por eso se los escondienron a juri hehe bueno iap te dejo para que leas el capitulo que esta cortito lo se pero bueno lo actualizare cada sabadin :]

Kazumi-chan: holap! waaa pense que te habías olvidado de una ^^ jajajaja gracias por comentar en mis otros fics y bueno actualice este hehe y bueno esto no es un one-shot es que lo finalice xke segun yo ya no tenia como continuarlo bueno si tenia pero (me daba flojerita seguirlo) hehe pero que bueno que me dejaste review waaaaa te extrañaba oie oie ya encontre una paginita en donde puedo subir fics pero originales luego te la paso oks :]

***¨*~With or Without You~*¨***

_Te perdí en el pasado pero esta vez juro que no será así,_

_Pronto amor mío los dos estaremos juntos nuevamente._

**-Capitulo Dos-**

***~ El pasado nos une**

Durante las siguientes dos semanas el pobre de Kiryuu Ichiru sufría de los constantes acosos de los miembros de amblas clases la del Día y la Nocturna, pero gracias a la compañía de su otra mitad Ichiru estaba seguro, claro a menos que alguno de los chicos de la clase diurna se escabullera en su dormitorio justo cuando Zero estaba en clases de entrenamiento con Akatsuki Kain.

Nadie se había imaginado que esos dos hubieran entablado una amistad rápidamente, era increíble ver al serio Akatsuki reír con la compañía de aquel chico gruñón odiado por las dos clases, por el simple hecho de que era él quién no permitía que se acercaran a su hermanito menor.

También en este lapso el presidente de la clase nocturna había ideado un plan perfecto para tener a su amado Ichiru consigo, este plan era exquisitamente perfecto, todas su piezas estaban en su lugar, solo era momento de comenzar el juego.

"Takuma necesito que vengas por favor" Llamó el castaño a su amigo de la infancia, aquél rubio de ojos color esmeralda que estaba muy divertido leyendo un manga mientras Kaname estaba sentado en su diván mirando fijamente a la mesita donde se encontraba su tablero de ajedrez.

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna del rubio, el sangre pura expandió su aura atrayendo con ella la atención del rubio quien sonreía tontamente al mayor. "Ah Kaname, me estabas hablando?" Preguntó sonriente, era obvio que para Takuma Ichijou la vida solía ser color de rosa, como los manga que leía.

"Necesito que traigas a Kiryuu-kun" Pidió el castaño con su mirada aún fija en el tablero, Takuma mientras tanto miró confuso a su amigo, sabía que el menor de los gemelos había captado su atención y que Kaname Kuran era de las personas que obtenían lo que querían, solo que esta vez, Takuma no quería que sucediera, pues aunque se guardaba sus sentimientos para sí y hacía tiempo que no se enamoraba de nadie, después de haber tenido una decepción amorosa. Alguna vez estuvo enamorado de Shiki Senri, el primo de Kaname Kuran, guardando sus sentimientos secretamente hasta que un día ya no pudo más.

Flashback

Hoy estaba decidido a declararse, su corazón estaba gritando que expresara sus sentimientos hacía ese hermoso pelirrojo de ojos azulados, Takuma se había enamorado desde el primer día que lo vio. Ambos chicos se hicieron amigos rápidamente, compartirían gratas experiencias, pero en la mente del mayor había una remota posibilidad, una ilusión de que pudieran ser algo más.

Amigos, dolía demasiado esa palabra era como estar cerca de la persona que amas pero una gran barrera que los separaba, ansiar besar sus labios y decirle palabras tiernas. Lo amaba con todo su ser, y quería que Shiki fuera solo suyo, suyo y de nadie más. Así que armándose de valor y siguiendo algunos consejos que había leído en uno de sus mangas cito a Shiki en una de las cafeterías del pueblo, estaba tan contento incluso había comprado una caja de los más finos pocky, se había arreglado y ahora caminaba hacía la cafetería con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al llegar al lugar entró y se encontró con su niño, aquél pequeño de mirada tímida, el chico que había robado su corazón. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la terraza, con sus codos sobre esta y descansando su cabecita en sus manos, parecía estar aburrido pero se veía tan hermoso pensó el rubio que no dudo en acercarse.

"Takuma" Dijo el menor mientras sonreía tímidamente aliviado que su amigo llegara a tiempo.

"Shiki" Susurró el mayor con tanto amor en sus palabras, su mirada gentil, tierna solo para Shiki, sus ojos solo mirarían a ese bello niño y a nadie más.

"Qué bueno que llegaste me estaba aburriendo" Confesó el menor con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas suspirando levemente "Taku, yo quiero decirte algo muy importante" Dijo el menor sonrojándose aún más.

Takuma se emocionó al escuchar estas palabras, pues así solía pasar en los mangas, cuando uno de los protagonistas estaba a punto de declarar su amor a la persona importante. "Que.. qué es lo que quieres decirme Shiki" Dijo Takuma mientras sacaba de una bolsita el paquete envuelto finamente en un papel de color azul, tan parecido a los ojos del pelirrojo. "Es para ti" Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. "Gracias Taku" Dijo el menor mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, Takuma tenía que controlarse para no besar al menor, no quería asustarlo o parecer estar muy apresurado, así que siguió escuchando las palabras del menor.

Si le hubieran dicho que su corazón se quebraría en mil pedazos, tal vez Takuma no habría creído, pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de los labios del menor fueron más hirientes que el rechazo que podía haber recibido.

"La amo" Esas palabras solían representar tanto amor y dolor en la misma oración, ver como su niño se expresaba así de aquella chica, Takuma no siguió escuchando, en su mente simplemente seguían aquellas palabras que herían como mil agujas enterrándose en su corazón. De pronto su enorme sonrisa se había desvanecido y una gran tristeza emanaba en sus ojos. El menor se dio cuenta y pronto sus ojos azulados mostraron preocupación. "Takuma sucede algo?" Preguntó el menor con una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba para tocar la suave mejilla del mayor, ante este acto el rubio se separó bruscamente sorprendiéndose él mismo y al menor.

"Tak-" No pudo terminar la palabra porque el noble se puso de pie abruptamente negándose a mirar a los ojos al pelirrojo, sus esperanzas habían roto, tal vez, hubiera dolido menos un rechazo, a enterarse que su niño ya estaba enamorado de alguien más. "Lo siento Shiki, yo debo irme, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar" Dijo y sin más se alejó del lugar, no queriendo voltear atrás, no queriendo ver a su niño con una mirada confusa, una mirada llena de confusión que pronto se transformaría en una llena de alegría porque la chica que amaba estaba en la cafetería y ahora aquellos dos compartían un beso, un beso con el que Takuma Ichijou había soñado desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Desde ese momento el rubio se negó a enamorarse, se decía a si mismo que era por el respeto al amor no correspondido que tenía hacia Shiki, pero para ser sinceros era porque estaba asustado, tenía miedo de resultar lastimado nuevamente.

Finaliza Flashback

Pero en estos momentos no importaba, al menos una parte en su interior le decía que era momento de seguir adelante, observar a Shiki desde las sombras y viendo como el niño y su novia aquella rubia de ojos azules llamada Rima, era tan doloroso, pero lo seguiría haciendo porque lo amaba y aunque su amor no fuera correspondido, seguiría cuidando de Shiki. Eso creía pero al ver esos ojitos llenos de confusión, esas hermosas violetas tímidas, le recordaban en cierta forma al Shiki del pasado. Cuando el pelirrojo era demasiado inocente pero a comparación de Shiki, aquel niño Ichiru era la misma imagen de un ángel. Takuma no quería caer de nuevo en la ilusión del amor, sus razones eran muy sencillas, temor a un amor no correspondido, y a los problemas que esto podría causar con su mejor amigo Kaname, pues el noble estaba plenamente consciente de que el castaño estaba completamente enamorado de Ichiru Kiryuu.

"Me estas escuchando Takuma" Preguntó el vampiro sangre pura un poco molesto, pues había estado hablando a lo tonto porque parecía que su querido amigo estaba pensando en quien sabe qué.

"Ah perdón Kaname, en seguida traeré a Ichiru-kun" Dijo el rubio con una leve reverencia

"Takuma" Advirtió el mayor haciendo que el rubio dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. "Cuando me refiero a Kiryuu-kun estoy hablando del menor, del perro faldero de Ichiru" Dijo con molestia en su voz. El rubio suspiró y se encogió de hombros riendo tontamente "Hai hai" Dijo y se dispuso a ir a los patios del edificio de la luna en donde Akatsuki y Zero seguían entrenando.

XxX-

"Vaya que eres bueno" Dijo el chico de cabellos naranja observando cada uno de los movimientos del menor. Zero por su parte solo puso sus ojos en blanco y siguió practicando tiro bajo la mirada atenta del mayor.

"Akatsuki" Dijo el menor mientras bajaba su arma y miraba al mayor "Es verdad que ustedes de la clase nocturna tiene el control de la escuela" Preguntó con curiosidad, pues antes de entrar a esta escuela, Zero había escuchado que la Clase Nocturna y en especial el círculo íntimo del presidente eran los que tomaban las decisiones de la escuela, prácticamente tenían el control de todo y Cross no era más que un simple adorno. Además de que había escuchado y leído que era tanto el control que ejercía que en algunos casos lograban que algunos alumnos fueran expulsados y en ocasiones peores los mismos alumnos se terminaran suicidando. Claro que el bello angelito no creyó esa última parte, de seguro era pura publicidad amarillista.

Kain se echó a reír, la forma en que Zero había preguntado había sido tan inocente que incluso el leve ceño fruncido que había en su rostro le hacía parecer un pequeño niño. Zero se enojó un poco y disparó en el aire demasiado cerca del mayor que se sobresaltó "Por qué demonios hiciste eso?" Preguntó el mayor y el menor lo fulminó con una de sus típicas miradas frías agregando un adorable puchero. "Te estabas burlando" Dijo sentido y el mayor se acercó a él para acariciar su cabeza tiernamente "No lo estaba haciendo, es solo que nunca me imaginé que tu creyeras tales historias" Dijo el mayor peinando con su mano libre sus cabellos salvajes. "He escuchado cosas peores" Comentó Zero con una mirada retadora y Kain simplemente rió "En serio, y según tú cuáles son esas cosas" Preguntó mirando al menor a los ojos, adoraba ver esos ojos lilas que brillaban por el enojo que estaba mostrando, pero en cierta forma esa pequeña acción hacían verlo más bellos.

"Que ustedes son va.." No pudo ni terminar su frase porque el sonriente vicepresidente de la clase nocturna venía corriendo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Kiryuu-kun que alegría verte de nuevo" Dijo el rubio mientras saludaba a Kain con una ligera reverencia, muchos pensarían que si Takuma no tenía oportunidad con Ichiru podría ir tras Zero, pero también muchos estudiantes de ambas clases no simpatizaban con el susodicho, debido a esa actitud un tanto arrogante y sobreprotectora. Pero en cualquiera de los casos a Takuma no le interesaba en lo absoluto el mayor de los Kiryuu, al menos no sentimentalmente, es decir, sabía que Zero era una persona amable pero era difícil de tratar, además que no sus sentimientos hacia Ichiru apenas estaban despertando y a pesar de eso, sabía que no podría intentar algo con Zero. Ambos gemelos eran tan tremendamente parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, su forma de ser, su carácter hacían verlos de diferente manera. Mientras Ichiru era sumiso y tierno, parecía tan frágil y delicado como un capullo del cual se tenía que proteger para que no se dañara, Zero era como una flor silvestre, tan independiente sin temor a nada, protector con las personas que amaba, y en cierta manera triste. Aunque Takuma no había podido identificar aún el porqué de sus tristeza. Tal vez en un momento más adelante lo descubriría pero no ahora. Solo tenía muy claro que Kiryuu Zero podía ser un amigo y nada más pues su loco corazón estaba empezando a caer en ese bello niño, en su bello Ichiru.

"Que sucede Takuma estamos entrenando" Pregunto Kain con algo de molestia, pues eran los entrenamientos el único momento que podía convivir con Zero, la mayor parte del día pasaba resguardando la seguridad de Ichiru. Takuma sonrió y se acercó a Zero "Ehh, bueno es que el presidente de la clase nocturna desea verte" Le dijo al menor mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de su amigo.

Kain sabía que Kaname estaba tramando algo, algo que tenía que ver con Ichiru seguramente y para eso necesitaba la ayuda del hermano mayor. No era nada tonto, sabía cómo funcionaban las tácticas Kuran, pero no por eso iba a permitir que su amigo jugaba con tan magnifica creatura. Le amaba, Akatsuki Kain estaba enamorado de Zero. Como lo descubrió, tal vez fue durante la segunda semana de entrenamiento, viendo que ambos tenían cosas en común. Los dos debían cuidar a sus hermanos menores, Zero debía cuidar de que Ichiru no fuera molestado por los pervertidos de ambas clases mientras que Akatsuki debía de cuidar de que su primo Hanabusa a quien consideraba un hermano, no hiciera nada estúpido que pudiera molestar a su líder. Ambos eran solitarios, amantes de los animales y disfrutaban de la calidez de una noche estrellada. Ambos estaban el club de defensa y eran buenos con las armas además de que les encantaba la literatura y ver caricaturas. No solo eso, Kain había logrado conocer al verdadero Zero, no al chico gruñón y arrogante, si no al tierno y gentil y en cierta forma frágil. Deseaba protegerlo, amarlo y atarlo a él; no quería que nadie se lo arrebatara, Zero Kiryuu era oficialmente suyo, aunque el menor todavía no lo supiera.

"Kaname?" Preguntó desconfiado Akatsuki mientras Takuma le mandaba una mirada de advertencia que pasó desapercibida por el ángel. "Si, Kaname desea verlo, vamos Kiryuu-kun que Kaname no le gusta estar esperando" Dijo Takuma mientras empujaba a Zero para que caminara más rápido dejando un poco atontado a Kain que cuando por fin reaccionó trato de alcanzar a su Zero, lastima para él pues el bello niño ya había entrado al edificio.

"Ichijou-sempai tengo entendido que es el vicepresidente" Dijo el menor simplemente para entablar una conversación pues el silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo. Para mala o buena suerte de los dos, se habían acercado a la habitación del sangre pura. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el castaño junto a su ventana, en su escritorio había algunos documentos del consejo que luego se encargaría de resolverlos, junto a ellos había algunos papeles de la Academia, su Mac que estaba encendida y junto a esta se encontraba un carrito de madera. Takuma tocó la puerta levemente y luego se escuchó un adelante, el rubio abrió la puerta y empujo al menor dentro de la habitación "Bueno Zero-kun nos vemos luego" Dijo el rubio y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás del confundido niño.

"Acércate" Dijo el castaño sin siquiera mirar al mayor de los gemelos, pues sus ojos solo los tenía para Ichiru, a él era a quien amaba.

Zero caminó lentamente mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio que le indicaba el castaño, el vampiro seguía mirando por la ventana dándole la espalada al menor. Zero se molestó ante la actitud de este chico, pero decidió ignóralo, sus ojos recorriendo cada lugar de la habitación, si que era enorme, y lujosa, dos cosas que realmente odiaba el niño, la opulencia y los excesos, pero claro esta escuela era de gente rica estaba claro que no importaba si había pobreza en el mundo con tal de que ellos vivieran con sus lujos. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron enormemente percatándose de aquel carrito de madera, era tan parecido a…

"Este carrito" Susurró bajito pero el vampiro logró escuchar los murmullos del menor, se tensó un poco, algo en su interior trataba de indicarle algo pero decidió ignorar lo que su corazón trataba de decirle. "Sabes el motivo por el cual te llame?" Preguntó el vampiro esta vez observando al niño con detenimiento cosa que incomodó un poco al menor.

"No tengo idea" Dijo sin rodeos y volteo a otro lado evadiendo la mirada penetrante del mayor, además que deseaba esconder el sonrojo que el maldito arrogante le había sacado. Kaname rio sutilmente "Te tengo una propuesta" Dijo mientras tomaba asiento y entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos. Si tenía suerte su plan empezaría a la perfección y podría tener a Ichiru para sí, claro que si el mayor de los gemelos se negaba lo obligaría, el perro faldero de su niño no iba a negarse. El Kaname Kuran siempre obtenía lo que quería y en estos momentos después de tanta espera había encontrado al pequeño ángel que lo había salvado de la oscuridad por escasos minutos.

"Propuesta?" Preguntó el ángel con desconfianza.

"Tengo entendido que has estado saltándote las clases por proteger a tu hermano" Dijo el castaño y el menor se tensó inmediatamente "Si estás interesado en mi hermano déjame decirte que no te lo voy a permitir!" Dijo el menor pegando su puño sobre la mesa, Kaname simplemente sonrió encantado ante la actitud salvaje del menor, ya lo tenía en sus manos, ahora si este mocoso no se le iba a escapar. "Kiryuu-kun no tengo intenciones de lastimar a tu hermano" Por el contrario solo deseo amarlo y hacerlo feliz, pensó el mayor "Solo me interesa ayudarte" Dijo el mayor.

"Huh ayudarme" Repitió el menor mientras apretaba sus puños "Y que te hace pensar que te voy a creer" Dijo con rabia "De seguro eres un pervertido que planea aprovecharse de mi he.." No terminó de hablar porque el mayor lo tenía sujetado por las muñecas. "Escúchame bien" Dijo el mayor con detenimiento "El hecho por el cual te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda es porque requiero tus servicios" Dijo el vampiro un poco molesto, que se creía este niño, que podía juzgarlo a él, un vampiro sangre pura y heredero al trono vampírico. Que tonto estaba este niño si pensaba que podía insultarlo, además Kaname no era ningún pervertido, no tenía por qué comprarlo con esos pervertidos de clase baja que molestaban a Ichiru. "No entiendo" Dijo el menor tratando de zafarse del agarre "Que ganas a cambio" Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

"Tu ayuda, te necesito como mi ayudante personal una especie de secretario" Dijo con una sonrisa "Además de que obtendrías muchos beneficios sabes que el simple hecho de trabajar a mi lado te va a dar protección, nadie se va a atrever a molestarte ni a ti ni a Ich.. tu hermano" Dijo el vampiro mientras veía como los ojitos lila del menor se abrían nuevamente. Lo tenía en su red y esta vez no había escapatoria.

"Pero…" El menor suspiró, la propuesta no estaba mal pero de seguro había algo detrás de esto, no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que el castaño dijera la verdad "Pero nada, sabes que tu hermano corre peligro si está solo, pero una vez que trabajes a mi lado todo eso va a terminar" Contestó tranquilamente emanando confianza, falsa por supuesto.

"Yo…" Suspiró y asintió "Está bien pero prométeme que Ichiru va a estar a salvo" Dijo el niño mientras veía con mirada amenazante al mayor.

Kaname simplemente sonrió, su plan había empezado, ahora ya tenía amarrado al mayor de los Kiryuu, solo era cuestión de tiempo para enamorar a su amado Ichiru y después de eso, desaparecer al perro faldero de Zero. Si así lo haría el sangre pura, por el momento le pondría uno que otro trabajo al niño y le diría a Seiren y Kain que cuidaran de Ichiru además de que iba dar una orden a los demás miembros de la clase nocturna de que Ichiru y Kiryuu-kun estaban bajo su protección en este momento.

Con la clase del día no habría problema pues si así lo deseaba podía colocar una tarjeta con el famoso sello Kuran que indicaba que habían hecho algo que había hecho enojar al vampiro y con eso podría calmar a la clase de los humanos.

"Por supuesto Kiryuu-kun" Dijo con gentileza y le entregó algunos folders al menor para que comenzara con su trabajo.

"Ese carrito donde lo conseguiste" Preguntó el niño con curiosidad en esos ojos lilas, Kaname alzó una ceja y miró con detenimiento al mayor de los gemelos, por unos momentos esa mirada le recordó a su ángel pero luego olvido eso y se concentró en Ichiru en su niño.

"Pertenece a alguien preciado para mí" Comentó sin más dejando sorprendido al menor que bajó la mirada tratando de concentrarse en su nuevo trabajo, sus manos temblorosas, ese carrito, ese carrito era suyo.

Xx-

Ya se super corto pero amm ya es tarde y tengo sueño espero les guste


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus reviews y por leer el fic, tengo el siguiente capi y espero les guste **

**ben4kevin: Kaname Kuran is such an idiot sometimes I hope you like this chapter.**

**ohbaby: thanks for read the fic and i still don't know if i'll translate this or not i'm sorrry but i hope you keep reading my fic **

**vero: hehe es que yo odio bueno no odio pero me cae mal kaname porque es cruel con mi zero y por eso lo hago sufrir :] hehe espero sigas leyendo el fic y si odia a kaname ntc hehe a mi solo me cae bien de peque ^^**

**Kazumi-chan: Hmm no bueno solo me timaste y ni creaste tu cuenta ni nada ^^ pero ntp te dejo un msj en msn xke nunca te conectas y ahi te dejo el link de la pagina oks? jajaja si odialo odialo [: jaja si tonta sabandija todo por creer que al que amaba era a ichi-kun**

**YAOIfangirl1996: Si si Kain x Zero smexy parejita ahh me encantan esos dos juntos y espero que a mas gente les guste aunque aun no se si terminara como una AkatxZero o un KuranxZero, pero eso si habra muchos momentos lindos, smexys y apasionados entre Akatsuki y mi Zerorin ^^**

**Jimenita Cullen: hehe gracias por leer mi fic y si el kuran sabandija hehe tonto vampiro va a ver su gran error, espero que sigas leyendo el fic y (comentanto ^^)**

***¨*~With or Without You~*¨***

_Te perdí en el pasado pero esta vez juro que no será así,_

_Pronto amor mío los dos estaremos juntos nuevamente._

**-Capitulo Tres-**

***~ Mas que amigos**

Ha pasado un mes desde nuestra llegada, Akatsuki y Yo entrenamos juntos casi todas las tardes, pero desde que me he convertido en miembro del consejo escolar (bueno digamos que solo soy ayudante de Kuran-sempai y su amigo el rubio) no he podido ir a entrenar con Kain ni tampoco lo he visto lo cual se me hace raro ya que siempre que me dirijo al edificio de la clase nocturna lo encuentro charlando con su primo, ese rubio molesto de Hanabusa. No me agrada y parece que nuestro odio es mutuo, el muy idiota me hizo una broma de muy mal gusto porque ahora paso demasiado tiempo con su adorado Kaname-sama. Es como si estuviera celoso o algo por el estilo, además es demasiado infantil, Kain debe de tener demasiada paciencia para tratarlo.

Hablando del presidente de la Clase Nocturna, ese chico oculta algo, no sé por qué me ofreció estar en el consejo estudiantil si por lo general siempre son los de grados avanzados, los más populares, atléticos y pertenecientes a familias prominentes los elegidos para algunos de los puestos. Es muy raro que alguien de primer año sea nombrado uno de los miembros, y más aún si es un completo desconocido. Además ese carrito que estaba en su escritorio era, ese carrito era mío puedo jurar que lo era, una pieza única un regalo de mi padre. Aún recuerdo cuando ese tonto de Daiki me quito el carrito e hizo que se rompiera. Algún día lo hare pagar por eso.

"Zero!" Escucho que gritan mi nombre y cuando me giro veo a Kain que llega corriendo a mi lado cargando una mochila y una botella de agua, supongo que viene del gimnasio. "Por qué no has ido a las prácticas?" Me pregunta con preocupación y yo solo me encojo de hombros.

"He estado algo ocupado, el presidente de la clase me ha estado poniendo algunos trabajos" Le respondo y noto que frunce un poco el ceño "Hmm últimamente Kaname te ha tenido muy ocupado" Dice algo molesto por el tono de su voz creo que no le agrada que pase tiempo con Kuran-sempai, aunque no sé porque si los dos son amigos. "Eso creo…" Suspiro, la verdad extraño los entrenamientos con Kain, eran relajantes y me agradaba su compañía, al pensar esto último siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan un poco y miro al piso.

Escucho como Kain suelta una risita "No me gusta que te tenga solo para él" Cuando dice eso no puedo evitar sonrojarme más y siento como pasa su mano por mi cabello y suspiro "Pero no te preocupes hoy te robaré" Dice tranquilo mientras me sujeta por la cintura.

**Xx—-**

Kaname iba saliendo de los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, su pretexto era rondar la Academia y ver que nadie se acercara a su Ichi, no podía permitir que alguien tratara de hacerle algo. En el camino se encontró a Takuma que estaba leyendo su ultimo manga yaoi llamado Junjou Romantica ^^ y comiendo unos pocky que Shiki y su novia Rima le habían comprado. El castaño solo suspiro y movió la cabeza negativamente Takuma podía ser una persona inteligente, entregada al trabajo como vicepresidente de la clase nocturna pero cuando se trataba de sus manga daba un cambio radical y Kaname podría jurar que incluso se ponía más meloso y sentimental.

Siguió caminando y sintió la presencia de Kain, junto con la de su peón, se molestó bastante pues ese mocoso debía estar con su niño, por eso hoy le había dejado descansar. Aunque muchos habían entendido que Ichiru Kiryuu era intocable, siempre había un idiota que se revelaba. Con una actitud relajada caminó hacia esos dos y la escena que vio no le agradó nada, tal vez era por el parecido de esos los gemelos, si seguro era eso, no había manera de que él Kuran Kaname se pusiera celoso y menos por alguien como el niño ese.

"Kain, no esperaba verte aquí" Dijo el mayor mirando a su amigo de pies a cabeza y luego fijaba la vista en el Kiryuu, para encontrarse que este estaba sonrojado. "Acaba de llegar de mi entrenamiento y ahora Zero y Yo iremos a mi cuarto le tengo que mostrar algo" Dijo el chico de cabellos naranjas y soltó al niño para tomarlo de la mano, estaba a punto de caminar pero Kaname lo detuvo con sus palabras.

"Kiryuu-kun" Lo nombró con molestia en su voz, Kain podría ser un noble, incluso uno de los hijos de las familias más opulentas de Japón, pero él era su rey, un sangrepura, y ningún noble por más amigo que fuera podía hablarle ni mostrarse de esa forma con él. "Necesito que-"

Ni pudo terminar porque en unos segundos Kain tenía a Zero sujetado por la cintura, el menor completamente sonrojado aunque sus cejas se arrugaban un poco debido a la posición con la que el chico de cabellos naranja lo sujetaba. Kaname por su parte estaba furioso, no sabía que le molestaba más, el hecho de que Kain lo hubiera interrumpido o que el mocoso ese no estuviera peleando por ser liberado. Durante este tiempo que el chiquillo pasaba en la oficina del sangrepura, el castaño pudo observar que el chico odiaba tener contacto físico, no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal y más de una vez había golpeado a Takuma cuando llegaba por detrás para asustarlo. Entonces, por qué carajos no estaba forcejeando ni soltando vulgaridades a Kain. Le estaba molestando, su sangre estaba hirviendo, no es que estuviera interesado en el niño, pero él era su peón, una pieza indispensable para la protección de su niño. Ocultando su enojó y mirando a Kain fijamente mostrando en esos ojos rojizos algo de su enojo, que por supuesto Zero no notó pues estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos en como Kain lo sujetaba con demasiada delicadeza. "Kaname, no se supone que hoy es el día en el que Zero descansa" Dijo tranquilamente sujetando sutilmente la cintura de ese bello niño a quien ya amaba. "Lo que tengas que decirle estoy seguro que puede esperar hasta mañana" Siguió hablando ya que el castaño lo miraba con ira contenida, a Kain no le importó y simplemente siguió hablando, no le importaba si Kaname era un sangrepura, si su familia era la más rica y poderosa de todo oriente. Solo le interesaba que dejara a un lado a Zero, y estaba dispuesto a todo, no iba a permitir que Kaname usara al niño para sus propósitos y luego destruirlo como había sucedido con aquel chico años atrás.

"Mañana te quiero a primera hora en mi oficina" Ordenó el castaño con enojo evidente, esperando la respuesta del menor que nunca fue dada ya que Kain había prácticamente jalado al chico consigo, mientras el menor se encontraba confundido y algo nervioso. Por su mente pasaban varias cosas, y si Kuran-sempai lo destituía de su cargo como su secretario, la protección para Ichiru se acabaría y de nuevo tendrían que lidiar con la bola de pervertidos alumnos y maestros que trataban de acercarse al menor. Además la actitud de Kain había sido muy descortés si eran amigos, no había razón por la que Kain reaccionara de ese modo.

Claro que en la mente del mayor había cosas completamente distintas, se había revelado contra su amigo por que le amaba, amaba a Zero como a nadie, se había enamorado de esa creatura angelical y delicada. "Por qué demonios hiciste eso!" Gritó Zero ya salido del trance y molesto con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas por el enojo que traía.

"Zero, es tu día libre, además Kaname siempre te tiene atareado y sin descanso" Replicó el mayor mirando esos hermosos ojos lilas "Eso no te importa" Dijo tajante el menor e hizo que el vampiro mirara confuso, se supone que eran amigos claro que le importaba, le importaba más de lo que el menor se imaginaba. "Eso no es verdad Zero yo solo quer-" Dijo lentamente "No, no lo sabes, no se te ocurrió que tal vez ya no pueda ser miembro del consejo estudiantil" Dijo el ángel apretando los puños "No pensé que a ti te gustaba estar dentro de eso" Dijo con algo de tristeza, acaso Zero prefería pasar más tiempo cerca de Kaname que con él.

"No, pero entiende de esa forma Ichiru está protegido, por esa razón acepte la propuesta de Kuran-sempai" Dijo ya mas calmado.

Kain sonrió tiernamente, así que era eso, su Zero nunca cambiaría, siempre tan tierno y tan protector cosa que le hacía desearlo más, simplemente al ver esos ojos violetas llenos de tristeza y dolor hacían querer protegerlo, amarlo, besarlo, tenerlo cerca y no dejarlo ir. "Yo simplemente quiero proteger a Ichi" Dijo con tristeza mientras Kain acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza temiendo lastimar esa suave piel.

"Lo se Zero, perdón" Dijo el mayor mientras continuaba dando caricias en esa suave piel "Akats.." No pudo ni terminar de pronunciar ese nombre porque unos suaves labios se posaron en los suyos compartiendo un dulce y tierno beso, su primer beso.

**Xx-**

Kaname regresó a los edificios de la luna molesto, bastante enojado, ahí estaba Takuma quien continuaba leyendo su manga ubicándose en la página en la que Hiro-san uno de los ukes abría la puerta de la habitación de Nowaki, el seme y le decía que tenía frío. Takuma estaba emocionado leyendo el manga hasta que un aura peligrosa se acercaba hacia donde él. El rubio elevó la vista y observó a su amigo aturdido y sumamente molesto. "Ah Kaname pensé que ibas por Kiryuu-kun" Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se desvaneció en segundos cuando unas de las ventanas de la sala principal estallaron. Takuma pálido se levantó de jalón y se acercó lentamente al castaño.

"Como se atreve" Murmuró el castaño

"Quien?" Preguntó en un susurro el rubio, no era conveniente que abriera la boca, el estado de su amigo era peligroso y lo mejor sería hacerlo enojar.

"Akatsuki, él, se llevó a Kiryuu y lo peor es que Zero ni dijo nada" Dijo molesto mientras Takuma esbozaba una enorme y hermosa sonrisa, riendo en su mente, esto le recordaba a un manga, y podía apostar que Kaname estaba celoso, muy celoso, pero

"No creo por que Kiryuu-kun tenía que reaccionar, ellos son muy amigos" Dijo el rubio y sintió como una fuerza pasaba cerca de su cabeza y estrellaba en otra de las ventanas quebrándolas.

"Él es mío, el solo me debe obedecer a mi" Dijo el mayor mostrando su lado posesivo al máximo, ni siquiera se había mostrado así cuando uno de los estudiantes se había osado a besar la mano de Ichiru.

"Celoso?" Preguntó Takuma algo divertido

"Takuma" Siseó el mayor y observando a su amigo con sus ojos completamente rojos "Cállate" Dijo furioso para luego subir por las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación.

A los pocos segundos un rubio de ojos turquesa llegó corriendo "Kaname-sama!" Chilló el menor con sus ojitos llenos de preocupación al ver la habitación casi destruida y luego miró a Takuma estaba sentado en el sillón con sus piernas sobre la mesita de centro leyendo entretenido uno de esos molestos cuentos.

"Takuma!" Gritó casi furioso "Dónde está Kaname-sama que le sucedió" Exigió con determinación en sus ojos.

"Al parecer estaba algo estresado" Dijo mientras seguía la trama del profesor de literatura y el joven doctor, luego miró al rubio menor y le sonrió "Pero no te preocupes ya fue a descansar" Comentó y el menor suspiró un poco aliviado.

**Xx—**

"Aka..!" El menor no podía ni hablar debido a los demandantes besos que el mayor le daba, sus brazos estaban sometidos mientras su cuello, y labios eran devorados por el mayor. Kain por su parte se encontraba en el cielo, se había contenido por estas largas semanas pero ya no más, le deseaba, ansiaba poseer al niño, pero no lo haría, al menos no ahora, simplemente se dedicaría a disfrutar de esos deliciosos labios.

Después de esos tiernos y apasionados besos el mayor libero al menor y sonrió "Lo entiendes ahora" Susurró el mayor mientras colocaba las hebras plateadas detrás de su oreja.

"Como" Dijo bajito y miró al mayor sus mejillas completamente rosadas y sus labios hinchados por esos besos tan salvajes.

"Te amo" Dijo el mayor tomando a su Zero por la cintura y abrazarlo tiernamente susurrando una y otra vez esas tiernas palabras.

_Te amo, y deseo pasar mi vida contigo_

_Nunca dejaré que te vallas_

_Ni permitiré que te alejen de mí._

**xX-**

"Que aburrido, por qué nii-chan no ha llegado" Decía cierto niño de cabellos plateados, su mirada perdida en la ventana, estaba aburrido, había pasado toda la tarde encerrado en la habitación pues Zero le había pedido que se quedara ahí, e Ichiru no quería decepcionarlo. Peor ya no soportaba más el encierro, además ya nadie se acercaba a él. Así que se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de ir a pasear por los jardines de la escuela, había visto un árbol de Sakura que apenas florecía y quería visitarlo.

Se colocó su saco del uniforme y salió de la habitación para ir a dar un paseo. Salió de los dormitorios y se dirigió por el sendero que dirigía hacia el hermoso árbol. En cuestión de minutos llegó a su destino y sonrió complacido, sus flores apenas empezaban a brotar.

"Suelen florecer en esta época del año" Dijo una suave voz detrás de él, Ichiru se volteó lentamente.

"Kuran-sama" Dijo en un susurró el menor, mientras el mayor se acercaba y sonreía gentilmente al niño. "No sabía que eran tu árbol favorito, pero que coincidencia tan maravillosa" Comento mientras acariciaba los finos cabellos plateados "El árbol de Sakura es mi favorito" Dijo contento.

Ichiru solo se sonrojó un poco ante la cercanía del castaño aunque también estaba algo tenso y nervioso, había algo en ese chico, sus ojos, su aura, desprendían peligro y eso no le gustaba al niño. "Yo.. ya me iba" Dijo mientras comenzó a caminar lentamente pero Kaname lo sujeto y le sonrió nuevamente "No te vayas" Susurró el mayor, mientras se perdía en esos ojos tan bellos y sinceros, esa mirada angelical tal y como años atrás.

Ichiru estaba algo nervioso y asustado cada vez más, la forma en la que el mayor lo miraba, le comenzaba a molestar así que miró al piso y con una voz lo suficientemente dura, según él dijo "A mi no me gustan los árboles de Sakura, yo los odio!" Dijo mientras continuaba mirando al piso.

Kaname solo sonrió "Entonces porque has venido a verlo" susurró en su oído "Porque Nii-chan adora los árboles de Sakura y yo planeaba mostrárselo cuando lo viera" Dijo en un murmuro que Kaname pudo escuchar. Zero, ese nombre resonó en su mente y el mayor no supo entender por lo que decidió alejarse del lugar e ir a la habitación para volver a reordenar su mente, y sus sentimientos.

"Por favor cuídate Ichiru" Dijo el mayor tiernamente y luego beso la mejilla del ángel. Ichiru se limpió donde ese tipo le había besado, claro cuando el castaño se había alejado completamente. No le agradaba, nada, ese tipo le daba miedo, así que sin querer pasar ni un minuto más en ese lugar se fue corriendo hacía su dormitorio.

**xX—**

Kaname se recostó en su cama mientras imágenes de lo sucedido con Akatsuki corrían por su mente, no entendía porqué se había molestado tanto, era verdad que Kain no tenía porqué hablarle de ese modo, pero también no tenía que sentirse molesto por el hecho de que Zero, de nuevo lo llamaba por su nombre. Kiryuu-kun podía ser amigo de cualquiera, pero aun así le seguía molestando, la forma en que Kain le sujetaba, sus brazos alrededor de esa delgada y frágil cintura, inhalando ese suave aroma.

Suspiró una y otra vez, decidido a algo, mañana a primera hora llamaría a Zero y le pondría varias tareas, de esa manera no estaría cerca de Akatsuki, tal vez le era duro aceptar la verdad, pero la compañía de ese mocoso le agradaba y no le gustaba ni en la más mínima idea que Kain acaparara su atención, si era preciso le pediría que abandonara el club de pelea para dedicarse por completo al consejo estudiantil.


	4. Chapter 4

***¨*~With or Without You~*¨***

_No sabía que podía llegar a amarte tanto_

_Ahora que estas junto a mí no quiero que te alejes nunca_

_Pronto amor mío..._

**-Capitulo Cuatro-**

***~ Kiss me**

Ya han pasado más de un mes desde que Akatsuki me ha confesado eso, a decir verdad no sé cómo tomar esto, Yo me siento confundido, además no puedo pensar en ese tipo de cosas, no cuando tengo que proteger a Ichiru de toda esa bola de pervertidos que solo lo quieren lastimar. Lo único que agradezco es que ahora como asistente de Kaname-sempai los chicos de la escuela se mantienen alejados de Ichi. Tengo que admitirlo pero tenía razón, además que es muy agradable estar con él y con el rubio ese Takuma. Lo único que no me agrada es el otro rubio, siempre me ve con su cara llena de enojo como si tuviera envidia, la verdad no sé por qué, si no le he hecho nada.

Esta tarde se ha organizado un festival para celebrar que los exámenes han terminado, así que he estado todo el tiempo atareado, ayudando a Takuma-san con los arreglos del festival y baile, además que Kaname-sempai me pidió que revisara unos papeles de la clase nocturna y que avisara a los miembros de los clubs escolares que iba a ver una reunión en la tarde. Al parecer por fin podré ir a descansar solo tengo que terminar de acomodar los papeles y ordenarlos en aquellas carpetas y podré ir a mi dormitorio.

**Xx—**

Kaname entró a su oficina junto con Takuma, los dos venían muy apurados ya que en menos de cinco minutos tenían que ir a una reunión con los presidentes de cada clase y después seguir arreglando las cosas para el festival.

"Zero-kun que haces todavía aquí?" Preguntó Takuma sorprendido al ver como el pequeño arreglaba el bonche de papeles que Kaname le había asignado.

"Ehh es que todavía no terminó" Dijo con su rostro sonrojándose levemente, cosa que Takuma no notó porque los cabellos plateados del chico cubrían parte de su rostro, pero el castaño se percató de la reacción del chico, pues ya después de un mes de tenerlo cerca sabía cuándo el menor se sonrojaba, cosa que sorpresivamente encontraba tierna. Pues el carácter frío y el constante ceño fruncido del menor hacían casi imposible de creer que fuera capaz de reaccionar de esa manera.

"Bueno pero no te preocupes puedes terminarlo mañana, estoy seguro que a Kaname no le importará" Dijo muy sonriente el rubio, ya avanzando y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al menor.

"Pero…" Zero levantó lentamente su cabeza mirando al rubio, su expresión en esos momentos era un tanto tímida pues sentía la mirada del castaño observándolo, y efectivamente cuando volteó la vista se encontró con esos ojos chocolate fijados en su persona, haciendo que un sonrojo notable apareciera nuevamente en sus mejillas.

Takuma notó esto y rió interiormente, sabía que ese pequeño sentía algo por su amigo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué clase de sentimientos eran, podría apostar que estaban más allá que admiración.

"No te preocupes Zero-kun mañana terminas" Dijo nuevamente el rubio, tratando de hacer que el chico se relajara, pues la constante mirada del castaño lo ponía nervioso y más ruborizado.

"Ya casi voy a terminar" El menor susurró bajito pero ambos Takuma y Kaname escucharon

"No te esfuerces demasiado… Zero" Kaname comentó suavemente, desde hacía ya un mes que lo llamaba por su nombre, se sentía muy bien pronunciarlo, además de esa manera lograba hacer sonrojar más al menor, cosa que le encantaba hacer. "Mañana puedes continuar" Agregó notando que por más esfuerzos que tratara de hacer, Zero se veía cansado y lo mejor era que ese án.. chico fuera a descansar, además que Ichiru podría estar solo.

Ichiru, tenía ya unas semanas que no pensaba en su niño, pues ahora quien invadía sus pensamientos era Zero, el hermano mayor de su ángel, y no sabía cómo tomar esto además que Akatsuki siempre estaba muy cerca del mayor de los gemelos, y eso le molestaba bastante, sobre todo la forma en la que hablaban esos dos, Zero podía ser muy frío con todos pero cuando se trataba de Akatsuki se llevaban tan bien que le molestaba, incluso se podía ver al chico reír y sonreír, incluso Akatsuki era capaz de hacer sonrojar al menor, cosa que Kaname solo deseaba hacer.

"Está bien Kaname-sempai" Dijo el muchacho con una leve sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento para colocar los papeles que le faltaban en un folder y luego colocarlos en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

"Me ha avisado Kain que va a llegar un poco tarde, al parecer hubo una pelea entre los chicos de la clase nocturna con los de la clase diurna" Dijo Takuma terminando de leer su mensaje y cerrando su celular.

"Ya veo" Comentó Kaname quien notó inmediatamente como Zero daba un respingo al escuchar el nombre de Kain.

"Kain también va a asistir a la reunión?" Preguntó Zero de repente y Takuma asintió "Si él es el presidente del club de pelea así que debe venir" Dijo Takuma sentándose en una de las sillas esperando a que uno a uno los presidentes de los clubs llegaran.

"Supongo que sí, pero entonces… no podré verlo hoy" Susurró bajito el menor cosa que molestó al castaño pues había escuchado muy bien lo que el pequeño había dicho, fríamente le dijo "Será mejor que vayas a tu dormitorio Kiryuu-kun" Cruzó los brazos y el pequeño un poco sorprendido y herido por la frialdad de su voz asintió. "Hai" Dijo y caminó con la cabeza abajo mirando al piso, se sentía un poco triste, pues no sabía que había hecho enojar al presidente de la clase nocturna.

Ya después de que Zero salió de la oficina, Takuma se rió libremente y miró a su amigo "Fuiste algo duro" Dijo sonriendo divertido al ver como su amigo simplemente gruñía. "Tal vez solo quería saber cómo esta Kain, no se han visto desde hace tiempo sabes" Volvió a decir Takuma.

"Y tu como sabes eso?" Preguntó Kaname

"Kain me lo dijo" Takuma contestó mientras dejaba su mano correr libremente por sus cabellos rubios. "Pobre se ve que extraña a Zero-kun" Dijo el rubio, esto último adrede para hacer enojar a Kaname, ya que se había dado cuenta lo celosito que se ponía su amigo cuando hablaba sobre Kain y su interés por Zero.

"Sucede algo?" Preguntó Takuma al ver como su amigo apretaba el puño, sus ojos por unos momentos empezaban a tornarse rojizos.

"Nada" Dijo secamente el castaño

"En serio?" Preguntó Takuma mirando a su amigo con una sonrisita "Si Takuma, ya mejor cambiemos de tema" Dijo enojado el otro y Takuma simplemente rió "Sabes que si no te conociera mejor diría que estas celoso" Agregó para recibir la mirada fría de su amigo.

**Xx- Rumbo al dormitorio.**

Zero caminaba cabizbajo, hacía mucho bueno meses que Kaname no le llamaba por su apellido, se sentía extraño y le dolía, era como si fueran… Bueno a quien quería engañar si Kaname era el presidente de la clase nocturna, era popular en ambas clases, muy inteligente (¬¬) y muchos o casi todos le admiraban. Qué posibilidad había entre … Sacudió fuera esos pensamientos, que estaba pensando, se suponía que él era un chico, además no debía de estar pensando en si le podría gustar a Kaname o no, solo tenía que proteger a su hermano, por eso la razón de aceptar su propuesta, y aunque al principio le molestaba y desesperaba el castaño, con el tiempo lo empezó a apreciar hasta que ese apreció se iba convirtiendo en algo más que no sabía describir. Deseaba que Kaname siempre lo felicitara cuando realizaba sus tareas, o que simplemente lo mirara, e incluso le gustaba que lo hiciera sonrojar.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de una persona que caminaba hacia su dirección, seguía triste "Por qué se enojaría Kaname-sempai… acaso él quería que terminara de arreglar esos papeles…." Se preguntó mentalmente y luego negó con la cabeza "Él me dijo que no me esforzara tanto podría terminar mañana… entonces por-" No tuvo tiempo de responderse porque de pronto sintió como se estampaba con algo o más bien alguien, instintivamente trató de hacerse hacia atrás perdiendo casi el balance y cayendo lentamente hacia atrás. Si no fuera por el par de fuertes brazos que lo tomaban por la cintura, podría haberse caído y golpeado. Pero alguien lo sujetaba con fuerza y a la vez con gentileza. Haciendo que este se sonrojase un poco y cuando levantaba el rostro se encontraba con unos bellos ojos verdes.

"Cuidado pequeño, podrías haberte lastimado" Dijo el chico de exóticos ojos verdes, era claro que su color no era esmeralda como los de Takuma, más bien era una extraña combinación de azul turquesa con verde limón, los cabellos de aquél chico también eran de un color extraño, su raíz era de color plateado pero a medida de que su cabello iba bajando se iba cambiando a un azul celeste. Zero sabía que su propio cabello era de un color extraño, por eso las burlas en su antigua escuela, cuando era más pequeño, pero este joven, su cabello era realmente raro pero hermoso, le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros, y brillaba extremadamente, parecía de seda, que Zero tenía ganas de correr sus manos por él. "Lo siento" Ya dejando de admirar el cabello del joven, Zero contestó con su voz fría pero sonrojado.

"No te preocupes pequeño, para la otra ten más cuidado" Dijo el chico con una voz suave y aterciopelada, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del chico y luego a su oído para susurrar "No te vayas a lastimar ese hermoso rostro" Al decir esto se acercó a su rostro para morder su mejilla suavemente.

"JACE!" Kain venía apresurado, y un poco molesto, una par de chicos habían empezado una pelea y se tuvo que quedar para separarlos y mandarlos con el director, estaba molesto porque esos chicos le habían robado algo de su tiempo, además si se apuraba podría ver a su Zero y saludarlo, besarlo, poseerlo, bueno tal vez eso no pero si besarlo, nunca se cansaría de besar al menor ni de su bello rostro ruborizado. Iba caminando rápidamente hasta que se encontró con Jace, el presidente del club de natación (no se me ocurrió otra cosa ^^) lo vio con un chico, al parecer estaba en su plan de galán, pero cuando alcanzó a observar los cabellos plateados del chico y luego el rostro de su Zero se acercó a toda velocidad gritándole a Jace "Que demonios hacías!" Preguntó molesto, o más bien exigió, tratando de controlar su ira pues Zero se encontraba ahí y no quería mostrar su monstruo interior aunque muy en el fondo claro que quería, deseaba destrozar a ese mal nacido por lo que le había hecho a su hermoso Zero-chan, se había atrevido a besarle, peor aún lo tenía abrazado y por la mirada asustadiza del pequeño sabía que Jace estaba tratando de seducirlo.

"Cálmate Akatsuki, yo solo estaba ayudando a este pequeño" Dijo cínicamente mientras sus ojos recorrían de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Zero, haciendo que el menor temblara pues esa mirada estaba llena de lujuria y quien sabe o más bien Zero no quería pensar lo que ese joven pervertido estaba pensando.

"Zero deberías ir a tu habitación a descansar" Pidió el noble de ojos miel, mientras el chico asintió empezando a alejarse pero la mano de Jace lo tomó del brazo girando su cuerpo para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez muy cerca de sus labios "Nos vemos luego Zerito" Jace sonrió y dejo ir al chico que se encontraba entre asustado y molesto.

Kain por su parte frunció, estaba realmente enojado su aura aunque no era la de un sangrepura estaba demasiado tensa. "Kain…" Susurró el chico viendo que el mayor estaba sumamente enojado, sus ojos lo decían, y Kain estaba que lo llevaba el demonio, lo que Jace había hecho no se lo perdonaría.

Así que se acercó a Zero y rodeo su cintura con delicadeza, mientras que con su mano libre tomó su barbilla y levantó su cabeza de manera suave y gentil, acercando sus labios a los suyos en un beso tierno y dulce. Zero cerró sus ojos sus mejillas se volvían a pintar de ese rosa pastel, haciéndolo ver como la creatura más hermosa que existiese. Kain sonrió después del beso para luego volver a acercar sus labios a los del menor, primero empezando con un beso dulce como el anterior para luego profundizarlo, sus labios se movían en sincronía, lenta y delicada mente mordió el labio inferior del menor para luego chuparlo, Zero estaba más que sonrojado, sus ojitos lila seguían cerrados no atreviéndose a abrirlos. Después del beso Kain volvió a sonreír y luego besó la mejilla en donde el maldito de Jace se había osado a besar. "Nos vemos luego Zero" Comentó Kain y el pequeño asintió, tratando de esconder su rostro completamente rojo por el suave beso, pero no lográndolo. No sabía porque su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora pero de una cosa si estaba seguro… Akatsuki Kain era un muy buen besador.

Ya cuando Zero se alejó del lugar y ambos Kain y Jace caminaron hacia los edificios de la luna, en específico a la oficina de Kaname, iban subiendo las escaleras cuando se dirigieron a uno de los pasillos que llevaba a dicha oficina y ahí Kain se giró y le dio un puñetazo a Jace, haciendo que su mejilla quedara roja por el rostro y su labio se cortara, pero este sano rápidamente. "¿Por qué demonios me golpeaste?" Preguntó Jace enojado y justo antes de llegar a la oficina de Kaname, aventó a Kain contra la pared, Kain molestó "No te acerques a él!" Dijo hecho una furia, sus ojos ya no eran de color miel, ahora se encontraban rojizos, completamente rojos que daba miedo.

Kaname estaba junto con Takuma y los demás presidentes de los clubs, todos esperaban a Kain y a Jace, que al parecer no iban a llegar puntuales, pues llevaban más de 15 minutos de retraso. Todos estaban sentados mirando la hora en la que la puerta se abriese y los que faltaban entraran, pero en vez de eso escucharon primero como un cuerpo azotaba contra una de las paredes para luego escuchar la voz de Jace y luego a Kain gritando.

"Es mío… no quiero que te acerques a él!" Kain estaba tomando a Jace por el cuello, amenazando con enterrar sus garras en el cuello del joven, mientras Jace reía.

"Y que te hace pensar que es tuyo" Pregunto con una sonrisa, aun cuando el otro le ahorcaba parecía que Jace disfrutaba de la furia del noble.

Adentro en la oficina del sangrepura estaban los demás preocupados.

"Parece que Kain y Jace están discutiendo" Uno de los chicos reunidos habló, Kaname simplemente asentía sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Takuma suspiró y se acercó a la puerta "Será mejor que vea de que se trata su pelea" Dicho eso abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Kain sujetando a Jace, los dos mirándose con enojo, pero Kain, el que siempre se mostraba serio y tranquilo estaba hecho una furia, se podía percibir su aura demasiado densa y los ojos del mayor estaban como flamas al rojo vivo por el enojo que tenía.

Takuma no sabiendo que hacer decidió entrar a la oficina para avisar a Kaname y a los demás hasta que Jace gritó.

"Anda Kain respóndeme, como sabes que ese mocoso te es tuyo" Takuma se estaba volteando para volver a entrar pero escucho lo que Jace gritaba, en un momento pensó que hablaban de Ichiru, no podía ser ese niño al que Takuma amaba en secreto, o al menos sentía algo, tal vez todavía no era amor pero había algo. Takuma se iba girar molesto y enfrentar a Jace hasta que le vino a la mente Zero… claro, era más que obvio que a Kain le gustaba Zero y que haría todo lo posible para estar cerca del chico, pero eso quería decir que Jace se había encontrado con Zero, y así como era Jace: un jugador, acosador, cínico podía decirse que había intentado algo con Zero.

"Porque Zero es mi pareja!" Dijo Kain aventando a Jace al piso, mostrando su ira, en sus manos se formaba una bola de fuego que estaba dispuesto a lanzar a Jace. Takuma al ver esto trato de detenerlos "Kain, Jace dejen de pelear" El grito de Takuma mas el fuerte golpe que se volvió a escuchar hizo que los presidentes de los clubs salieran de la oficina a ver lo que sucedía. Kaname permanecía en su silla, en su mente solo resonaban las palabras de Kain…

_Zero es mi pareja…._

_Zero le pertenecía a Kain…._

_El no es nada tuyo, tu solo lo usas como una pieza para conseguir al menor…_

No! Kaname se puso de pie enojado, aunque su rostro se mostraba sereno, estaba sumamente molesto, salió de la oficina con los demás abriéndole paso pues el aura asesina del castaño era una advertencia para que se alejaran de su camino. Cuando Kaname llegó a la escena donde Kain y Jace estaban pudo percatarse de la mirada asesina que tenía Kain en esos momentos, mientras que Jace sonreía cínicamente, ni siquiera espantado por lo que el noble era capaz de hacer.

"Vamos Kain, ahora me vas a decir que te importa el chico" Dijo Jace con una risa burlona "Si es solo un humano" Dijo mientras veía como los ojos rojizos de Kain flasheaban peligrosamente, en cualquier momento el noble atacaría pero eso a Jace le venía valiendo.

"Callate, Zero no es un simple humano!" Kain gritó tratando de contenerse, pero las palabras de ese maldito lo hacían enojar.

"Apuesto que su sangre a de ser deliciosa, al igual que su cuerpo" Comentó el chico de cabellos azulados, sus ojos verdosos se turnaban rojizos imaginando el cuerpo de ese pequeño temblando bajo el suyo, el delicioso aroma de su sangre, su sabor, lágrimas saliendo de esos bellos ojos lavanda mientras él lo poseía sin parar. "No deseas eso Kain" Preguntó Jace mirando fijamente a Kain.

_"Nggg!" Kain se encontraba sobre un Zero sin ropa, el menor tenía sus ojos llorosos, sus suaves cabellos plateados hechos un desorden, esas blancas mejillas completamente sonrojadas. No dejaba de gemir mientras alguien poseía su cuerpo, mientras Kain lo acariciaba, besaba cada parte de ese cuerpo perfecto, esa piel de porcelana. "Kain…" El menor gemía una y otra vez mientras que el miembro del mayor penetraba una y otra vez esa dulce entrada…._

"No es lo que quieres Kain" Decía Jace viendo como los ojos de Kain cambiaban de ira a… lujuria, era lo que mostraban en ese momento, la ilusión de Jace estaba funcionando a la perfección "No deseas acaso penetrarlo una y otra vez mientras bebes su sangre… verlo suplicar y gritar por más" Decía Jace con una mirada diabólica.

Lo que no sabía era que su poder no solo estaba funcionando en Kain si no que también la ilusión estaba funcionando en la mente de los presentes. Kaname estaba más que molesto, no sabía si era por lo que Jace estaba diciendo o por ese maldito juego en su mente en donde Zero… su Zero estaba siendo poseído por Kain, gimiendo y pidiendo por más. Esa imagen era tan erótica y excitante que muchos de los miembros de la junta incluyendo Takuma estaban tan extasiados por tales imágenes que cierta parte de sus cuerpos había despertado.

Lo peor no era eso si no que el pequeño ángel estaba gritando el nombre de Kain, era a KAIN a quien le pedía más, era Kain no Kaname y eso lo molestó más de lo que estaba.

Su mente se nubló y todos los cristales junto con la academia completa vibraron, estaba molesto, completamente molesto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a ambos Kain y Jace apresados contra la pared con algunos vidrios amenazando con atravesarles.

Tanto Jace como Kain se sorprendieron al ver la peligrosa aura que emitía el sangrepura, sin pensarlo dos veces el mayor lanzó los vidrios a ambos chicos para luego calmarse y salir de ahí.

"Kaname!" Takuma gritó mientras corría a ayudar a Kain quien estaba herido junto con Jace, los demás presidentes de los clubs fueron a ayudar a Takuma para llevar a Kain y a Jace a la enfermería.

Por más que te enojes y trates de lastimarme…. No lo vas a tener. Dijo en la mente del castaño quien ignoro dichas palabras, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba meditar sus acciones.

Salió de los edificios de la luna adentrándose al bosque, cerca de los establos, sabía que ese no era lugar ni para miembros de la clase diurna como la nocturna, a estas horas nadie rondaba por ahí… casi nadie.

Y tal vez sus suplicas se hicieron realidad, tal vez….

Ahí estaba el causante de sus problemas, aquel a quien no podía dejar de pensar, aquel a quien… Kiryuu Zero, tan descuidado, durmiendo plácidamente debajo de un árbol, su cuerpo colocado de una manera dolorosa a simple vista, esos cabellos plateados cubriendo parte de su rostro, osándose a tocar esa piel.

"Que me estás haciendo…" Susurró Kaname mientras se acercaba al menor, sentándose junto a él para colocar esos mechones rebeldes fuera de su rostro y luego acercar su rostro a centímetros del menor, un contacto suave y dulce, ese aroma le parecía tanto a su Ichiru…

_Ichiru…_

Se suponía que debía enojarse de que alguien siquiera tratara de tocar y acercarse a su ángel, sin embargo parecía que su mente y corazón se estaban encaprichando con el mayor de los gemelos, con ese chico de actitud rebelde, que llegándolo a conocer podía ser la creatura más….

Kaname se alejó del durmiente, no queriendo pensar en eso, Kiryuu era un peón simplemente eso, no debía guardar sentimientos hacía él, no podía, tal vez era el parecido, después de todo Zero e Ichiru eran gemelos, tal vez el solitario y roto corazón de Kaname estaba buscando algo de compañía por lo cual se sentía atraído a Zero.

Mientras sean iguales… es eso, eres igual a Ichiru, por eso me siento atraído hacia ti… tal vez… tal vez mientras lo tenga pueda estar contigo, al menos para acabar con esta soledad.

Se acercó para besar el cuello del ángel, dejando leves marcas en este, luego lentamente besar los labios del menor que aún dormido le correspondía.

_Debe de estar pensando que es Kain…_

Su mente le decía, y muy aun mientras se molestaba por eso, seguía besándole… Después de todo Kiryuu Zero era una pieza que podía tener varios usos.

**Xx—**

Qué demonios tenía Kuran en la mente, atacarlo de esa forma, pensaba Kain quien ya estaba sanando lentamente, pues aunque hayan sido vidrios, la fuerza con la que el sangrepura los había lanzado había sido doloroso y le s había herido severamente.

Eso no era importante, lo importante era saber que quería Jace con Zero, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que se acercará a su niño, incluso si tenía que desaparecerlo lo haría. No iba a darse el lujo de perder a la persona que amaba, no ahora no nunca.

**Xx—**

En el dormitorio del sol se encontraba cierto chico de ojos lilas, había sentido un pequeño temblor en su habitación y muchos chicos de su dormitorio habían salido de sus habitaciones para ver qué había sucedido, Ichiru estaba asustado, ese temblor le recordaba algo, pero nos sabía que era, la sensación, esa sensación de miedo, tenía miedo mucho miedo y Zero no llegaba.

Se escondió debajo de sus sabanas y comenzó a llorar, sentía dolor pero no sabía el porqué de este, solo sabía que dolía su alma dolía y su cuello también, sentía que alguien le estaba arrancando la vida. Con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazó su almohada enterrando las uñas en esta, el dolor era demasiado, demasiado que pronto se quedó inconsciente pero con sus uñas que seguían sujetando la almohada con fuerza.


	5. Chapter 5

***¨*~With or Without You~*¨***

No sabía que podía llegar a amarte tanto

Ahora que estas junto a mí no quiero que te alejes nunca

Pronto amor mío...

**-Capitulo Cinco-**

"Ehh, esa clase fue de lo más aburrida" Comentó el menor de los Kiryuu mientras dejaba salir un tierno bostezo. Su hermano sonrió o más bien sus labios se curvearon ligeramente dejando mostrar lo que podría ser una sonrisa.

"¿Ichi, podemos hablar?" Preguntó el mayor de los gemelos mientras ambos chicos caminaban hacia una de las mesas de la cafetería. El menor se sorprendió por la repentina petición de su hermano pero asintió, después de todo tenía días que no veía a su hermano y todo por estar ayudando como asistente para el presidente de la clase nocturna. Al menos había algo bueno de eso ya que todos esos pervertidos que se acervan a Ichiru habían dejado de hacerlo, eso significaba que Zero no tendría que estar discutiendo con los chicos y así los dos podrían pasar sus recesos y tiempos libres sin tener que preocuparse por los acosadores.

Caminaron por la parte trasera del edificio del Sol, pasaron unos cuantos jardines y luego salieron detrás de unas de las torres de los dormitorios que daba hacia el patio de la cafetería. Como siempre la cafetería ya estaba llena y muchos de los estudiantes estaban comprando sus desayunos, algunos de estos eran comidas extranjeras demasiado caras. Po suerte tanto Zero e Ichiru traían su propio almuerzo, algo bueno de esta escuela es que los dormitorios tenían una cocina por si algún alumno deseaba prepararse algún bocadillo, claro estas nunca eran utilizadas porque solo bastaba que los alumnos marcaran un número y les traían bocadillos sin la necesidad de que ellos los preparasen.

Cuando encontraron una mesa disponible los gemelos se sentaron y abrieron las cajitas de madera donde tenían su desayuno.

"Y… ¿De qué es lo que querías hablar Nii-chan?" Preguntó Ichiru mientras tomaba sus palillos y se disponía a probar bocado del desayuno que le había preparado su gemelo.

Zero suspiró, dejando sus palillos junto sobre una servilleta y miró fijamente a su hermano. No sabía cómo preguntar esto, pues desde la muerte de sus padres Ichiru se había vuelto más dependiente y frágil además de que sufría de horribles pesadillas, que desde hace dos años no las tenía pero desde su llegada a la Academia Cross el menor de los gemelos comenzaba a tener una serie de pesadillas. Algunas veces eran tan fuertes que el menor se terminaba quedando inconsciente del shock que sufría al despertar repentinamente. Zero estaba preocupado por su hermano pero no sabía cómo preguntarle a Ichiru para ayudarlo. Pues cada vez que traía el tema, el menor se negaba a contestar alegando que estaba cansado o que le dolía la cabeza.

"¿Otra vez son esos sueños no es así?" Preguntó Zero mientras colocaba sus manos a ambos lados de la mesa, sus ojos lilas miraban a los de su mitad, tenían preocupación en ellos.

"Nii-chan" Ichiru colocó sus palillos sobre la cajita de desayuno y cerró sus ojos "Ya te dije que estoy bien" Dijo en un susurro aun sin abrir los ojos.

"Eso no es cierto y lo sabes" Comentó Zero, no quería enojarse ni tampoco gritarle a su hermano, nunca lo había hecho, pero Ichiru no le decía que estaba pasando no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Ya habían sido tres noches en las que no dormía para poder velar por los sueños del menor y aunque no se quejaba estaba su cuerpo empezaba cansarse.

"Son solo pesadillas y ya no me preguntes más" Contestó Ichiru mientras se levantaba de la mesa y suspiraba. Miró a su hermano una vez más para después empezar a caminar lejos de ahí. Zero simplemente bufó, el hambre se le había ido y por lo visto Ichiru se había enojado. Rápidamente tapó ambas cajitas y guardo todo en la pequeña bolsa de tela que llevaba. Se dispuso a seguir a su hermano y lo iba a hacer hasta que de pronto los principales miembros de la clase nocturna aparecieron en la cafetería. Se había armado todo un escándalo pues muchos querían ver a los miembros principales.

La clase nocturna pasó junto a la mesa donde Zero se encontraba. Los uniformes de color blanco sobresalían de los negros. Como siempre Aidou ya andaba haciendo un escándalo para llamar la atención de sus fans. Shiki y Takuma venían platicando y Kaname venía detrás de ellos. El castaño miró rápidamente al chico de cabellos plateados. Por suerte Zero no lo había visto, Kaname aún no se explicaba esos sentimientos que empezaba a sentir por Zero. Como siempre el último en pasar fue Kain quien se detuvo para poder mirar a su bello niño.

Muchos de los chicos de la clase del día fruncieron el ceño, pues casi nadie soportaba a Zero, muchos lo odiaban por el carácter tan frío que tenía además que no le hablaba a nadie más que su hermano, algunos creían que el chico era demasiado elitista y no a cualquiera le hablaba. Eso les molestaba pues él también era de la clase del día.

"Zero…" Kain susurró el nombre solo para que el chico lo escuchara. Como siempre las mejillas del menor se tornaron rosadas y el menor rápidamente bajó la cabeza haciendo que sus flequillos escondieran su leve sonrojo.

Después de lograr su objetivo, Kain siguió a sus amigos, ellos se sentaron en una mesa reservada en el segundo piso de la cafetería la cual tenía un balcón. Kaname quien no tenía hambre por el momento solo se quedó mirando a Kain severamente, claro que el chico de cabellos naranjas lo ignoró y se decidió a comenzar a comer.

Ya que su sonrojo se había desvanecido, Zero se decidió ir a buscar a Ichiru, lo más seguro es que el menor estaba en su dormitorio.

Caminó nuevamente por la parte trasera de una de las torres del edificio del sol, luego giró a su izquierda para subir por una de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de primer año. No se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía hasta que sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura.

"Me extrañaste Zerito" Una voz susurró en su oído mientras lamía lentamente el lóbulo de este. Zero cerró sus ojos fuertemente tratando de zafarse de aquel agarre pero no podía.

"Suéltame maldito pervertido" Contestó el ángel plateado claramente enojado, que se creía ese tipo que no entendía que no quería nada con él.

"Hay que cruel eres" Rió el mayor mientras trataba de colar su mano debajo de la camisa del menor.

"¡Cállate!" Zero amenazó tratando de patear al chico, por mala suerte había dejado su arma en el dormitorio y no podía dispararle a este pervertido que tenía cara de criminal.

Por su parte Jace solo se rió y mordió la suave oreja del menor haciendo que este temblara un poco y se sonrojara un poco más. Kiryuu Zero, este chico realmente le gustaba, era un buen juguetito para pasar el rato. Ya había visto antes a Ichiru pero ese niño se le hacía demasiado infantil y noble: aburrido podría decirse. En cambio este niño era más rebelde, parecía una pequeña fierecilla a quien debían domar y quien mejor que Jace para hacer eso.

"Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras pero muy en el fondo sabes que lo estás disfrutando" Susurró el mayor mientras comenzaba a arrastrar al chico debajo de las escaleras donde nadie los podía ver. Además Jace no era un simple humano él era un vampiro y tenía cierto el don el cual le permitía ocultar la realidad de otra. Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar el pantalón del menor bajando los pantalones con los boxers dejando al menor completamente desnudo al menor de la parte de abajo. Su mano se vio tentada a tocar cierta parte del cuerpo del chico mientras la otra navegaba libremente por el suave abdomen del menor. Zero apretó los dientes negándose a hacer un ruido, sus ojos lilas comenzaban a aguarse mientras sentía como aquél pervertido lo tocaba sin algún descaro.

"Así me gusta" Susurró el mayor quien veía como el miembro del menor comenzaba a despertar debido a las caricias propiciadas. "Que respondas a mis toques" Lamía el cuello y dejaba pequeñas marcas en este.

Zero se mantuvo en silencio durante esos momentos, no quería que sus labios dejaran salir el más mínimo sonido, no quería darle el placer a ese bastardo que en efecto su cuerpo estaba cediendo a esas caricias.

xX—

Takuma estaba sentado con Shiki ambos estaban comiendo un emparedado mientras Aidou bebía una malteada de fresa con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Ruka y Rima estaban tomando un jugo de uva mientras charlaban con Seiren.

"¿Oye Taku entonces crees que a Rima le guste la sorpresa?" Shiki preguntó con una leve sonrisa. Takuma asintió él había ayudado a Shiki para planear la sorpresa para Rima pues este sábado cumplían un mes de novios y Shiki quería hacer algo especial para Rima. Takuma simplemente sonrió, aun le seguía doliendo el hecho de que Shiki tenía novia pero ya lo estaba superando. Además si Shiki era feliz con esa chica, quién era él para destruir la felicidad del menor confesando sus sentimientos que tal vez nunca serían regresados. Lo mejor era olvidarse de ese amor no correspondido y tratar de encontrar otra persona que le mostrara lo que era sentirse amado.

"Claro estoy seguro que le va a encantar, tú no te preocupes por nada" Sonrió Takuma con una de esas sonrisas tan características de él, aunque en el fondo estaba triste no podía dejar ver esa parte de él y mucho menos hacía el chico que tanto quería.

"En verdad te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado con todo, no sabes cuánto amo a Rima y Yo.." No pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque Kaname lo llamo. Ya desde hace unos minutos Kaname se había dado cuenta que Takuma estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba consigo pero le estaba siendo imposible.

No sigas por favor…

Yo sé que no me amas pero no lo demuestres tan abiertamente…

"¿Shiki terminaste con lo que te pedí?" Preguntó Kaname mientras tomaba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

"Umm sí ya está casi listo" Dijo el menor un poso avergonzado pues había olvidado terminar un reporte que Kaname le había pedido todo por pasarse la tarde arreglando todo para la sorpresa de Shiki.

"Kaname-sama si quieres yo puedo terminar con el reporte de Shiki" Se ofreció Aidou, quien estaba escuchando la conversación y quería ayudar a su querido Kaname sobre todo quería que el castaño lo felicitara por su gran trabajo y eficacia.

"Hanabusa" Reprimió su primo quien no quería que el castaño regañara a su primo por su intromisión. Estos últimos días el castaño se encontraba muy sensible; para ser más precisos estaba así desde el incidente con Jace.

"No es necesario" Contestó el sangrepura mientras se ponía de pie "Pueden seguir desayunando" Dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se alejaba de su círculo de nobles. No tenía ganas de desayunar por alguna cierta razón su apetito se había ido y ahora quería ir a dar un paseo por los jardines del edificio de la luna. Todos los miembros tanto de la clase nocturna como de la clase diurna dejaron de hacer sus cosas y vieron como el castaño abandonaba la cafetería. Después que la silueta del castaño no se vio más, todos regresaron a sus asuntos. Claro que Takuma estaba algo preocupado, algo no estaba bien.

Kaname siguió su curso mientras con una de sus manos paseaba por sus cabellos castaños, desde hace rato le estaba doliendo la cabeza, tal vez sería el estrés, aunque él nunca sufría de eso. Se acercó a uno de los jardines para poder descansar unos minutos ahí. Sabía que si había algún estudiante ahí, este se iría inmediatamente dejando al castaño descansar.

El castaño llegó a un pequeño prado donde había un árbol lo suficientemente grande para proveer bastante sombra, lo último que quería en estos momentos eran esos molestos rayos de sol tocando piel. Su sorpresa fue demasiada al encontrar al menor de Kiryuu ahí, justamente debajo del árbol, el menor parecía estar pensativo y por el gesto en su rostro podía decirse que estaba enojado.

Lentamente y con pasos elegantes el castaño se encaminó hacia donde estaba el pequeño, con una pequeña sonrisa se sentó cerca del menor y habló tranquilamente.

"Ichiru-kun" Pronunció el nombre con delicadeza mientras paseaba su mano por los cabellos platinados del menor. El chico al sentir una mano en su cabeza tembló un poco y volteó bruscamente para ver quién era. Por un momento pensó que era su gemelo quien había venido a disculparse pero dándose cuenta que en vez de unos ojos lilas, eran unos de color vino los que le miraban el menor suspiró.

"Kuran-sempai" Susurró el menor mirando los ojos color vino que le veían con gentileza. No pudo evitar el leve rubor que apareció en sus pálidas mejillas. Kaname simplemente sonrió.

"Creí que estarías con tu hermano" Comentó el mayor pues sabía lo protector que podía llegar a ser el mayor de los gemelos cuando se trababa de su hermano menor.

"No enojamos" Dijo el menor desviando la mirada y colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Parpadeó lentamente mientras veía hacia enfrente observando el pasto. Kaname seguía observándole. "No me gusta que Nii-chan pase tanto tiempo entrenando y con el consejo estudiantil" Comentó el menor, sabía que Zero era el ayudante personal de Kaname, pero no le gustaba, lo aceptaba. Aceptaba que odiaba que Zero ya no pasara más tiempo con él.

"¿Por qué no le pides que renuncie a sus entrenamientos con Kain, estoy seguro que sin ellos, Kiryuu-kun tendrá más tiempo libre que podrá pasar contigo" Comentó Kaname, pues al igual que a Ichiru, él también estaba molesto que Kain pasara tanto tiempo con el mocoso ese. Se suponía que Zero debía de estar cuidando de Ichiru y también estar junto a él. No pasando sus tiempos libres con Akatsuki.

"Es que a él le gusta mucho entrenar y no quiero que se enoje conmigo" Dijo el menor mientras miraba al pasto, obviamente mostrando un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

"A mí no me gustaría verte triste" Comentó el mayor mientras acariciaba la mejilla del menor. Ichiru se sonrojó tiernamente y apartó el rostro de la caricia.

Kaname suspiró, tendría que ir lento con el menor, lo último que quería era asustarlo. Tenía tiempo para conquistarlo, además que el menor ya estaba aquí con él y muy pronto lo haría completamente suyo, por eso no se preocupaba. "¿Solo piénsalo sí?" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol y cerraba sus ojos dispuesto a dormir un rato. Ichiru le observó por unos momentos y se dio cuenta que le mayor iba a tomar una siesta así que se levantó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y miró por última vez al presidente de la clase nocturna.

"Está bien"

xX—

Zero llegó a su habitación y se encerró, se sentía sucio, ese maldito bastardo.

"Maldito pervertido" Susurró el menor mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla. Suspiró mientras entraba al baño y mojaba su rostro tratando de limpiar los rastros de llanto. En unos momentos aparecería Ichiru y lo menos que quería hacer era preocupar a su hermano.

Ya tendría tiempo para vengarse de ese mal nacido pero ahora debía de actuar lo más normal que podía para que Ichiru no sospechara nada. No quería que ese maldito le hiciera algo a Ichi. Se acercó a la pequeña mesa de trabajo y abrió un libro, comenzó a leerlo ya que quería adelantar un poco de tarea. Abrió el libro en la página en la cual se había quedado la última vez aunque no estaba leyendo, seguía pensando en lo que había sucedido minutos antes. Colocó el libro sobre la mesa y apretó el puño. Se levantó de la silla y se apresuró a salir de la habitación tenía que vengarse de ese maldito.

Xx—

"¡Akatsuki espera!" Gritó Hanabusa quien corría detrás de su primo; después del almuerzo Akatsuki se había marchado de la cafetería y su primo sentía que algo no estaba bien con su primo así que decidió seguirlo.

"Hanabusa deja de seguirme" Comentó el mayor de los primos para seguir caminando. Pero el rubio le seguía y con su voz infantil seguía preguntándole que le pasaba. Akatsuki estaba llegando al final de su paciencia, podía ser muy tranquilo pero algunas veces Aidou lo sacaba de sus casillas.

"Aidou por favor necesito estar solo, quiero entrenar un rato" Pidió el mayor mientras su primo suspiró y asintió levemente.

"Está bien, yo quería estar unos momentos contigo pero si quieres estar solo, te dejo" Dijo el menor indignado haciendo una cara de perrito regañado y mirando al piso. Hehe esa faceta nunca le fallaba.

"Bueno está bien puedes venir conmigo" Dijo el mayor jalando a su primo y despeinando sus cabellos. El menor se sonrojó un poco pues le gustaba cuando Kain le dedicaba toda su atención cosa que no había sido posible ya que con la llegada de los dos gemelos, su primo pasaba demasiado tiempo practicando con el mayor de estos. Cosa que aunque Aidou no quería admitir le molestaba demasiado. Si tan solo esos tontos gemelos no hubieran venido, bueno rectificando si tan solo el mayor de los gemelos no hubiera aparecido aquí todo estaría mejor. Hanabusa podría pasar más tiempo con su primo como los dos hacían y Kaname podría estar libremente con Ichiru-kun. Aidou sabía muy bien que su líder tenía una cierta afinación por Ichiru, y había escuchado como este le contaba a Takuma que ese chico era su amor de la infancia. Pero con el hermano mayor siempre cuidándolo le era difícil acercarse al niño.

Aidou frunció el ceño, le molestaba que ese Zero Kiryuu estuviera estorbando en su felicidad como en la de su querido Kaname-sama. Claro ya se encargaría de enfrentar al menor y decirle que se alejara de su primo y de paso que también dejara que Ichiru y Kaname-sama fueran felices.

Xx—


End file.
